Musa's Song
by SimplyLulu
Summary: It's a Riven and Musa love story! They expierience the up's and down's of being an item. Also they begin to join a glee club that'll give them fame and glory at their school's. ALOT of drama, action, romance, music, fantasy brewing in this story. MusaxRiven StellaxBrandon FloraxHelia BloomxSky. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just wanna do a Musa & Riven Story so Enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! DISCLAIMER: I dont't own Winx Club. I own the characters I'd made.**

Chapter 1: Birthday Celeration

Today is baby Musa's Royal Birthday Celebration. Everyone is invited on this special day. The people of Melody had been waiting for this day to come. King Ho-Boe and Queen Matlin are happy that they have a newborn child that they'll chreish for the rest of their lives. **( In this story Musa's Mom is alive and they're royalty)**

Queen Matlin: ( holding baby Musa) Is everyone in the guest list are there?

King Ho-Boe: Yes, Radius and Luna with baby Stella are coming, also the Queen and King of Andros are coming, and...

Queen Matiln: Thanks now lets go and celebrate

The 3 went to the celebration and the company of light which is Faragonda, Griffin, and Saladin came in to give their gifts. Saladin's gift is the gift of being a strong and determined fairy, Griffin's gift is the gift of spellcasting, and Faragonda gave the gift of being a fairy. Her parents gave Musa the gift of being the fairy of Music.

Then King Jerome and Queen Karina with their 1 year old son Riven came late and Queen Matiln and King Ho-Boe decided that they would be bethroned to each other. They'll do everything to make them fall in love with each other.**( In this story Riven has parents and he's royalty)**

**6 years later...**

6 years passed and still the Kings and Queens planned them to fall in love. King Jerome and Queen Karina with their 7 year old son Riven came to the planet Melody so Musa and Riven will get introduce to each other.

Queen Matlin: ( stroking Musa's hair) Musa you need to look your best because you'll meet someone

Musa: Is it a girl? Because I hate boys.

Queen Matlin: Oh Musa you'll see...

Then the two went downstairs and went outside...

**( To be continued... Oh Thanks whoever read this please review and PM me for ideas -Thanks :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the next chapter. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: Quality Time

Musa's P.O.V.

Okay I was going down the stairs and I saw my daddy with 3 strangers

Musa: Daddy, who are they

King Ho-Boe: My Musa they are King Jerome and Queen Karina and thats Prince Riven and he'll be your ummmm... BFF!

I was like "Ok..." and then the boy, Riven came to me and he does'nt look like he wants to do what he's doing

" Happy Birthday and here is a present from me" Riven said lazily

I took the present and I opened it, it's a braclet

" Riven, kiss her hand.." Queen Karina whispered

I had a grin and he did to he slowly took my hand then he kissed fast and he said " Yuck" I punched him and then we had like a cat fight...

At the Royal Common Room

" Karina, I don't think they get along." Matlin said

" We just need them to get together, it takes patients right Jerome." Karina said.

" Yes your right." He said

" We'll stop if they keep on fighting." Hoe-Boe said. Then Musa and Riven came in,

" That's my toy" Riven yelled. " Noooo it's mine" Musa yelled.

Then the parents helped them stopped

Now they are 13 years old  
>Musa's P.O.V.<p>

Ughhh, I'm gunna see that idiotic Riven AGAIN! Then mom comes in

" Musa, It's time." My Mom said. " No, I don't wanna come." I said. " oh you need to." She says. Then my dad came in and they both pulled me...

Riven's P.O.V.

I'm at my room throwing darts on a picture of Musa, then my mom and dad comes in,

" Riven, Sweety, Darling, come on let's go." My mom says

" I'll stay here OK! " I said

" Oh no you don't." My dad says and the royal guards carried me to the common room. And i saw Musa with her phone texting. Then I had to sit next to her so I sat and ignored her.

1 month later,

Musa's P.O.V.

I'm at my room, texting Stella, Flora, Layla, and Tecna **( She does'nt know Bloom yet)** And my Mom came in,

" Honey, good news, your application to Alfea for pre-teens is accepted and you'll never see Riven!" She says. Then I cheered. I did'nt say goodbye to him and I left immediantly.

Riven's P.O.V.

I'm fencing with my trainer and my Mom came in,

" Riven, Musa left and went to Magix." She says. I said " YES!" and did my happy dance.

' But, you'll see her again." She says with a smile.

**Ok It's boring, It'll get better next chapter and they'll see each other when they are like 16.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Heres the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: Reunited

Now they are 16,

Musa's P.O.V.

It has been a few years not seeing You know and I forgotted his name and I won't say his name is Riven. Okay I do Remember him. You wanna know what happened to me? I'll tell you. I'm a Winx, that means I'm Popular, I have a band, An Honor Student, and my life is PERFECT. I go to Alfea College for Fairies. I'm at the White Horse hanging out with my gals which is Stella, Flora, Bloom, Tecna, and Layla.

" Bloom who are you texting?" Flora asked while putting lip gloss on her lips.

" I'm texting, Sky of Eraklyon and he asked me out!" Bloom says in excitment. We were all happy for her.

" The Freshmen Prom is coming up, did you girls got any dresses to wear?" Tecna asked to us. We all said we had dresses. Then we went back to Alfea to get a good night sleep.

Riven's P.O.V.

Life is great, I'm popular, royalty, everything is perfect and there is no Musa in my world. Now I'm swiming in the royal pool. Then my Mom came in,

" Riven I have great news" My mom said really happily.

" Karina I'll tell him." My dad says. " Tell me what?" I added. " Um, Ah, you promise not to break anything?" He asked. I agreed and my Mom and him put on my football helmet and earplugs.

" We are moving into Magix so you and Musa will reunite." My Dad says in a sqeaky voice.

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed

Musa's P.O.V.

The Next Day ( WizGiz class)

" Here are your test (Snaps and the test appears in our desks) You may begin." WizGiz said. It's been an hour and the bell rang. Stella, Bloom, and I are walking down the hallways,

" I got news from Red Fountain." Stella says. " Theres a new guy coming to Red Fountain."

" Really that's cool." Bloom said. " Stella, Rumour is spreading that you kissed Sky's squire." Stella got a weird face

" No, I don't date losers like him." Stella says in a weird voice.

" I don't think I'll come to prom." I said in a sad voice. " What?" The 2 added.

" I don't have a date and all that." I said. " We'll set you a blind date." Stella said.

" I'm just gunna wait for the right guy." I said. We headed to Potionology class.

Riven's P.O.V.

I'm at the airport and I just arrived in Magix. I went to a Taxi and I stumbled upon Red Fountain. And I went to Saladin's office and I got the rulebooks and My room keys and I'm roomated with a boy named Helia. The people in my dorms are Timmy, Sky, Brandon, and Nabu. When I came in some boys welcomed me.

Musa's P.O.V.

I woke up and Tecna told me that My parents are here and I ran to the office in my Pj's and saw my parents,

" Honey, Can we have a talk with you?" My Dad asks. I agreed.

" You know Riven?" My Mom asks. " Yeah." I added " His parents and us wanted to continue that you and him are bethroned and he's currently at Red Fountain." My Mom says.

" What, Is this a prank right." I said. They nodded that this is not a prank so I ran off to my room.

The Next Day, Prom Night :D

Musa's P.O.V.

" It's Friday and a Noon Dismissal and PROM!" Stella yelled

" Do you girls got a date?" Flora asked. Everyone said "Yes!" Except Stella and I. Well Technically I do have a sate because my parents forced me to date Riven.

" I don't and the truth is I want Brandon to be my date." Stella said. " Go for it!" Bloom added. So Stella got a phonecall from Brandon and Now she gets a date.

" I heard you and the new boy Riven are like bethroned?" Layla said to me.

" Yeah we are bethroned and I don't like him since we met." I said.

" Wow, you know someday you are gunna like fall in-. Nevermind." Bloom said.

" Bloom, we are never ever going to be together, I want the right guy for me,." I said and Ms Griselda came in the conversation,

" Musa you are responsible for the music in the prom because our budget is low for the bands." She say. I agreed and I went to the auditorium to reherse some songs.

Riven's P.O.V.

I just got myself in trouble because I missed 5 classes. My punishment is to go to Alfea and decorate the auditorium for prom. I'm now on my to Alfea.

Musa's P.O.V

I took my phone and I had to pick some songs. I chose Rolling in the Deep first. " Tell me what you think of this..." I said to the people who are working on the decorations

Riven's P.O.V.

I got the materials I needed and I dropped it and I heard a voice, so I came in the auditorium and hided.

(Musa) There's a fire burning in my heart reaching the fever pitch that's brining me down the dark.

That sound is kinda familiar...

Musa's P.O.V.

" I don't think that sounded great." I said.

I was going to continue and someone interrupted and me and that person did a duet. **I took that scene on Glee. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT! **

I turned around and I saw RIVEN!

" MUSA!" He said loudly. I took my stuff and ran off.

Riven's P.O.V.

Was that Musa, she looks different, she has no braces and she looks like a woman. What am I saying, I hate her.

Musa's P.O.V.

I ran to my dorm and locked the doors. Was that him? Wow he's grown, he is kinda cute. What am I saying? I hate him.

**That's Chapter 3 I'll update tommorow. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is it love?

**I'm so sorry for not updating that often but here's the next chapter.**

Musa is in her room upset and Tecna and Layla came in.

" Hey why are you sad?" Tecna asked.

" It's just Riven... He's back." Musa answered. The 2 were shocked.

" What? Where you'd saw him." Layla asked.

" At the auditorium..." Musa answered

" Well when you see him ignore him show him you hate him." Tecna said

" I'll try.." Musa said. And Stella came in

" Come on chicka's lets get dressing!" Stella said and they dressed up

** Red Fountain**

Riven lies down in his bed. And Nabu came in

" Hey are you coming to the dance?" Nabu asked

" I don't think I will." Riven said.

" Why?" Nabu asked

" I saw Musa, and I don't think I'll handle seeing her." Riven said

" But you need to come. Or Saladin will give you a minus on manners class." Nabu said

" That leads no choice but to come." Riven said and he took a tux, fedora, shades and cool boy's shoes and got dressed.

** the dance...**

The 6 girls looks gorgeous, elegant, and irresistibly memerizingly beautiful.

" Ladies put on your masks." Musa commanded and they did.

Faragonda went to the stage and said to everyone get a dance partner to dance with. Stella got Brandon, Bloom got Sky, Tecna got Timmy, Layla got Nabu, and Flora got Helia. Musa didn't had a partner but she saw a man with a mask and came to him.

" Hi ummm... I really don't have anyone to dance with but... wanna dance?" Musa asked and the man nodded and they danced the night away.

They danced and danced and danced then they got to know each other.

" Hey, when we take the mask off, we can continue our friendship. Ok?" Riven said

" Sure." Musa said.

They have no knowledge that they were dancing, talking, and spending time with each other.

Then Faragonda says the boys are first to take off their masks and they did. Musa was shocked.

" Hey now it's your turn." Riven said.

" I'm sorry I gotta go." Musa said and rushed off.

" Wait up! I didn't get to see your face!" Riven yelled and chased her. He stopped and saw the girl dropped her shoe. " Wait you forgot your shoe!"

** the garden**

" Why I feel this way to Riven?" Musa says to herself

" Is it love?" She asked herself.

**Left a cliffhanger. Better watch out what happens in the next chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revealing the Truth

**The Next day**

** Red Fountain...**

Riven is at his room staring at the shoe that the girl left at the ball. Then Nabu and Helia comes in,

" Say Riven. Why you have a girl shoe with you?" Helia asked.

" The girl I'd danced with left this." Riven answered

" How're you going to find her?" Nabu asked.

" Wait! I have an idea!" Riven exclaimed.

" What's your idea?" Helia asked.

" I'm gunna find her by announcing every girl at Alfea to try on the slipper." Riven suggested. And Helia and Nabu agreed to his idea.

** Alfea**

Musa is at her room looking for her missing shoe and Stella came in.

" Hey Musa did you had fun last night?" Stella asked.

" Yeah, Yeah..." Musa answered while looking in her shoe closet.

" Did you lost something?" Stella asked.

" Yeah. I lost my other shoe." Musa answered.

" Oh boo... Let's check at the auditorium later on." Stella suggested. And Musa agreed.

Stella and Musa are walking to the auditorium and outside they see Riven, Timmy, Sky, Brandon, Nabu, and Helia with Musa's shoe.

" Musa isn't that your shoe?" Stella asked. " Shhhhh..." Musa whispers and they hide in a bush.

" I danced with a girl at yesterday's ball and she left with this shoe and I want all of the girl's in this school to try this shoe." Riven explained. " First me and my friend's will quiz all of you on what we talked about, then you'll show us what we danced, and finally try on this shoe." Then all the girl's lined up.

" Musa your the missing maiden that Riven is dancing with." Stella said

" I know that, please don't tell anyone that i'm that girl." Musa said. And Stella promised and they went back to their rooms.

**4 Hour's Later**

" Next..." Riven said in a tired tone. And the girl came.

" What did we talked about at the ball?" Riven asked.

" Ummm... We talked about, goth stuff and birds?" The girl says.

" Nevermind. It's hopless." Riven says and goes to his hoverbike and goes back to Red Fountain.

" Ummm... Ladies we'll continue tommorow ok?'' Sky says and they went to their hoverbikes and followed Riven.

** Alfea**

Musa and Stella goes to the common room and they talk,

" Why you didn't came over their and tell Riven that you're the girl he's been looking for." Stella says

" I hated him when I was young and I'm afraid to fall in love with him right now." Musa says

" I have one question. Do you love him?" Stella asked.

Musa replied " I think I am."

" I have another one... Are you going to tell him?" Stella asked.

" I'll tell him..." Musa said in a confident tone.

**The Next day...**

" Are you ready?" Stella asked

" Yup." Musa answered and she went up to Riven.

**Plese Review. I'll try to update tommorow.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Double Dating

Musa came to Riven

" Musa? What're you doing here?" Riven asked.

" I'm just going to tell you... That I'm the girl that you are looking for.." Musa mumbled

" What? Real funny Musa." Riven laughed and Musa kicked his feet. " Ok... OW!" Riven yelled

'' I have proof. STELLA!" Musa yelled and Stella came. " Tell him that I'm the girl." Musa said

" Yeah it's true she is the girl and here's proof she has the missing pair of the shoe." Stella says. Then Musa took out the shoe out of her bag.

" Ok... What did we talked about?" Riven asked

" We talked about metal bands, music, being free!" Musa said

" Your right... Let's see how'd we danced." Riven says. Musa took Riven's hand and they waltz

" Uh.. Oh... Your the girl." Riven says.

'' But we are not going to be together forever. Right?" Musa says

" Yeah! It's... It's a fluke." Riven says.

" No it's no a fluke. IT'S DESTINY!" Stella says. " By proving that you two are meant for each other. You two with Brandon and I will go on a double date." Stella suggested

" A DOUBLE DATE?" Musa and Riven says

** Red Fountain**

" Come on Riven! We need to go or Stella will get furious!" Brandon says.

" No I don't want to. You sound like my mom." Riven replied

" Shut up. Come on let's go! Or I'm going to do this." Brandon says and he pull's Riven out of the room

** Alfea**

" Let's go Musa! Riven and Brandon are outside." Stella says

" No! I'm staying here 'till tommorow!" Musa says

" You leave me no choice... Sun Ray!" Stella shouts and she melt's the door and she drags Musa out.

" We are here!" Stella yelled

" Wow... She looks so- What am I saying I hate Musa! Do I?" Riven says inside his head.

" I know this cool pizza place to go to... Come on! Let's go on the hoverbikes." Stella exclaimed. They went on the hoverbikes and rode to the pizza place

** Pizza Place**

The four arrived and they ordered pizza ate... Then talked.

" Riven... What happened when I was gone?" Musa asked.

" Same Old. same old... I went homeschooling, and everything is normal." Riven answered. " How about you?" Riven asked.

" I studied and studied so I can get into this school, I changed into this girly but cool person, and I traveled around the Magic Dimension because of my parent's worl tour." Musa answered

" Cool. I studied fashion!" Stella added

**Then they continued talking and now they finished their double date...**

" Bye Brandon!" Stella yelled and kissed him. And she went back in her room.

" Bye.." Riven says. " Wait... I thought you were going to be mean and stuff, But your not that bad after all." Musa says. " Thanks... I think." Riven added. " Bye!" Musa says and she blow kissed him. And she went back to her room. Riven blushed.

" I told you she is meant for you." Brandon says and he went on his hoverbike.

" Shut up." Riven added and the two went on their hoverbikes and left Alfea.

**Thank's for reading. Please Review!**

**Here's the link if you wanna see what they wore**

**.com/**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected Fate

Red Fountain  
>Riven couldn't sleep all night then on 1 a.m., he finally got his sleep he dream't of Musa. Then about 2 weeks, he still have dreams of her.<p>

Alfea  
>Musa couldn't sleep all night then on 1 a.m., he finally got his sleep he dream't of Riven. Then about 2 weeks, she still have dreams of him.<p>

Red Fountain  
>Riven signed an appointment to the school counsler.<br>He went inside the room and Counsler Rick greeted him  
>" So whats the prob?" Rick asks<br>" Their's this girl, we met each other when we were young and we hated each other. Then now she's back in my life and I sorta dream about her a think about her. What does that mean?" Riven says  
>" That means you really love her." Rick answered.<br>Riven looked surprised  
>" No NO No..." Riven says and he took a lollipop and slams the door.<p>

Alfea  
>Musa is really confused and she called Cupid the Love Fairy to answer her question<br>" This is cupid and what lovely question your going to say." Cupid says  
>" Umm... Uhh. My friends, cousin." Musa started and lied. " She is having these dreams and she can't stop thinking about this guy and she wants to know what it means." Musa asked<br>" That means your friends cousin has strong feelings as in love." Cupid answered.  
>Musa was surprised and hung up the conversation.<p>

The Next Day...  
>Musa decided to talk to Riven. She goes to the White Horse and she see's him and she sat next to him<br>" H-hi." Musa says nervously  
>" Hi..'' Riven says.<br>" I want to talk to you about-" Musa started and a girl came to Riven  
>" Hey babes." The girl says and she sits next to Riven<br>" What are you doing here?" Riven whispers to the girl  
>" Who's she?" Musa asked<br>" I'm Riven's current girlfriend, Darcy, a witch from Cloudtower." She says. " Who the hell are you?" Darcy asks. Musa looked upset  
>" I'm just a family friend." Musa says sadly and runs off.<br>" Musa, Wait!" Riven yelled and follows Musa  
>" RIVEN!" Darcy yelled furiously.<p>

Riven followed her and they ended up at a peacful gazebo.  
>Musa sat under the tree and cried.<br>" Musa, I..." Riven says  
>" Why didn't you tell me that you have a girl, I was going to say I really-" Musa yelled while sheding tears<br>" Say what?" Riven asked. Musa didn't replied and she ran off and went back to Alfea.

Alfea  
>Musa locked herself in the bathroom<br>Tecna, Flora, Bloom, Layla, and Stella kept on knocking on the door  
>" Musa get out of their we are here for you!" Bloom yelled while knocking the door<br>" I need to pee! Have mercy." Tecna yelled while banging on the door.  
>" Here everyone move." Stella says and they moved. " Sun Ray!" Stella shouted and the door melted<br>They were shocked and saw Musa on the floor and a potion with a skull on it on her hand  
>" Musa!" They all yelled<br>" I'll go get Faragonda!" Flora suggested and she ran to her office.  
>" I don't feel a pulse!" Bloom yelled. The girls started crying<p>

To be Continued...

Oh NO! What did Musa did...? I can't believe she commited suicide, Will she die or live? Stay tuned on the next chapter... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Keep or Delete  
>hospital<br>They rushed Musa to the hospital...  
>" I'll call Musa's parents." Faragonda says and takes her phone and goes outside.<br>" Should we call Riven?" Bloom asked them.  
>" I think we should, because he's the reason why Musa did that to herself." Layla says. Stella took her phone to call Brandon to let him tell Riven<p>

Red Foutain  
>" Ok Stella we'll come with Riven." Brandon says. " See you." He added and he puts his phone in his pockets. And Riven comes in.<br>" Riven we need to talk." Brandon says  
>" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Riven says<br>" Musa is in the hospital." Brandon says.  
>" What? Are you kidding?" Riven says.<br>" No, I'm not lying, she needs you." Brandon says

hospial  
>Musa's parents arrived.<br>" Mr. and Mrs. Melody! Long time no see!" Stella says. They hugged  
>" How's your world tour?" Bloom asks.<br>" It was awesome... But how's Musa?" Matilin asked.  
>" We don't know? They are like taking so long." Tecna answered.<br>" Why Musa did that? I know that Musa will never do that." Hoe-Boe says.  
>" I'll just tell you that she did that because her heart was broken by someone she really loved..." Flora says. The doctor came in.<br>" Is my daughter ok?" Matilin asked  
>" Good News! She suddenly had a pulse which means she survived." The doctor says and everyone cheered.<br>" But the bad news is, she's in a coma and if she doesn't wake up she's gone.." The doctor says and everyone stopped cheering.  
>" Can we see her?" Hoe-Boe asks. The doctor nodded.<p>

First one who comes in is Musa's parents, after is the Winx and the Specialists minus Riven.  
>They see Musa in a bed a tube is in her mouth and that thingy ( I don't know what it is callled.) on her nose and her hair is down. Flora shed a tear and Helia hugged her.<br>" Musa wake up." Stella says and she started crying and Brandon hugged her.  
>" Is Riven coming?" Bloom asked. Sky shook his head. And Bloom started crying and Sky hugged her. Tecna suddenly sheded tears.<br>" Tecna! You can cry." Timmy says.  
>" I don't know, This is too emotional." Tecna says and Timmy hugged her.<br>" Layla, it's ok, you can cry." Nabu says and Layla started crying and Nabu hugged her. Then Riven came in.  
>" Riven?" Everyone says in confusion.<br>" Can I have alone time with Musa." Riven asked. Everyone left the room. Riven took a chair and sits next to her and takes her hand and puts her hand on his cheek and he shed a tear.  
>" Musa, why'd you did that? Your better than that... I want to tellyou that I really, really, really have feelings for you, I don't know what'll I do without you. Just please wake up..." Riven says sadly. He put her hand down. He see's Musa's fingers moving.<br>" Doc! Doc!" He yells and leaves the room.  
>Musa opened her eyes.<p>

The doctor took a look at Musa. And then he went out.  
>" Is she alright?" Matilin asked.<br>" Yes, she is ok but she needs to recover as in she needs rest, she can't handle stress, due to the potion she drank the effects are that she's paralyzed and she cannot use her powers." The doctor explained  
>" What! Is it temporary oh please be temporary!" Stella asks<br>" It is temporary." The doctor answered.  
>" Can we see her?" Bloom asked. The doctor nodded and left the room.<br>Everyone is coming inside the room but Stella paused Riven.  
>" Stella can I go in!" Riven asked<br>" I'm sorry but no." Stella answered  
>" Why?" Riven asks<br>" Musa can't handle stresss and she is going to get bonkers if you come in." Stella says.  
>Riven doesn't want to upset Musa so Riven has to leave.<p>

" Musa are you alright? You had me worried sick!" Matilin says to Musa.  
>" Sorry..." Musa says weakly. And her parents kissed her in the head.<br>Hoe-Boe's phone rang.  
>" Hello? Yeah I know... Ok bye..." Hoe- Boe says to his phone and hang up.<br>" Matilin we need to go... See you soon my princess." Hoe- Boe says and they kissed Musa in the head and left the room  
>" Why I can't feel my legs?" Musa asked<br>" Well... You've been paralyzed... Temorarily." Stella answered.  
>" What? That sucks..." Musa says weakly.<p>

3 days later...  
>Musa went back to Alfea. Her legs still can't move so she stays in a wheelchair. She takes sessions to practice her walking everyday.<p>

Musa is in her room lying down in her bed. She reached for her phone and she saw Riven texted, voicemailed, and called her alot. Will she talk to him or delete him in her life.

Thanks for reading... I'll continue 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unveiling Love

Musa took her phone and kept his number in her phone. She takes her pillow and puts it in her face and screams.

The Next Day...  
>Musa, Bloom, and Ste went to the hospital to do exercising for Musa's legs.<br>" Congrats Musa... Your legs are better." The nurse says and leaves the three.  
>" Did anyone visited me when I was in coma state?" Musa asked<br>" Yeah, alot of people visited." Bloom answered.  
>" I just wanna hear what they said." Musa sighed<br>" You can! Your parents installed security cameras in your room, mabye we can sneak in to get the tape!" Stella suggested.  
>" That is a grest idea." Musa exclaimed<p>

They are at the hallway of the Technolgy door.  
>" I'll distract." Stella says and she goes to the guard<br>" I saw a CAT BURGALER!" Stella lied and her and guard ran. Bloom and Musa went inside the room. They are looking for Musa Melody.  
>" Mina Mayestas, Mara Milinger, Musa Melody! I found it!" Musa shouted and they took the tapes and left. Stella and the guard came back<br>" There is no burgler so SCRAM." The guard yelled and the three left the hospital

Alfea  
>The six girls are at the common room waiting for Tecna opening the videos.<br>" Is it done?" Layla asked.  
>" Yup." Tecna answered and she pressed play.<br>It shows The Winx and Specialists minus Riven crying.  
>" OMG, Layla, Tecna, you guys cried." Musa says<br>" Never speak of it." Layla says  
>Then the next one shows Musa's parents.<br>" Hey they came, that's very nice of them." Musa says  
>Then the next one is Riven.<br>" Stop! Put it on speaker." Musa insisted.  
>Musa, why'd you did that? Your better than that... I want to tellyou that I really, really, really have feelings for you, I don't know what'll I do without you. Just please wake up..." Riven says sadly in the video. He put her hand down. He see's Musa's fingers moving.<br>" Doc! Doc!" He yells and leaves the room.  
>Then the video is over.<br>" He has feelings for me... I need to see him!" Musa exclaimed

the White Horse  
>Riven sits alone drinking root beer and feeling down then Darcy comes to him.<br>" Hey loverboy." Darcy teased while touching his laps.  
>" Get off of me you bitch." Riven complained and Musa<br>" So here's the deal, if you and Musa get together, I swear I'll kill her and if your with me she's in no harm." Darcy whispered. Then Musa comes to Riven.  
>" Riven." Musa shouted and Riven and her hugged.<br>" I love you too..." Musa whispered and Riven blushed. Darcy teleported next to Musa and had the Dagger of Death close to her heart.  
>" Who will you choose? Musa or me." Darcy demanded.<br>" Don't hurt her." Riven says carefully.  
>" Harmonic Attack!" Musa shouted and she hit Darcy and ran to Riven's arms.<br>She throws the dagger at Musa but Riven pushed her and he got hit.  
>" Riven!" Musa and Darcy shouted.<br>" How dare you..." Musa says angerly and she hit Darcy really hard and Darcy got in unconcious.  
>" Riven wake up!" Musa yelled. She takes the dagger off of his heart and she touches the blood.<br>Darcy is in jail. YAY!  
>They brought him in the ambulance and Musa followed.<p>

Hospital...  
>The Winx and the Specialists are waiting for the doctor. Musa is crying while Flora is comforting her.<br>" Everything will be alright." Flora says. But Musa still cries. The doctor comes  
>" So?" Sky asked<br>" He needs Tears of Love to drink." The doctor explained.  
>" Musa will shed tears." Bloom suggested.<p>

Musa is left in a room she takes the cup and reminices the time he and Riven had.  
>She sheds tears and she gives it to the doctor.<p>

Riven wakes up... YAY  
>" Riven!" Musa says happily and she hugs him<br>" Owww Oww the chest." Riven says weakly  
>" Sorry." Musa says and she blushes<br>" Is it true? You love me? Real or not real?"  
>" Real." Musa whispered<br>And they embraced each other  
>The Winx and Specialists comes and congratulated them<p>

**It's not the end wait for the next chap please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Stranded  
>Riven and Musa begins their romantic relationship. Their parents approve of their love.<p>

Alfea  
>The girls got ready for their party at the Beach.<br>" Stella? Are you coming?" Tecna asked  
>" Sorry Tec, I have quality time with Brandon for the whole entire day!" Stella squealed. " GTG!" Stella added to the girls and left the room.<br>" Come on! Let's go!" Bloom exclaimed.  
>The Winx and Specialists minus Stella and Brandon goes to an awesome beach resort to relax and have fun<p>

The Beach  
>The Winx and Specialists arrive and check in the hotel, then they go to the beach.<br>Layla and Nabu swims at the sea, Bloom and Sky splashed each other, Flora and Helia scavengers on interesting sea artifacts, Tecna and Timmy walks around the shores, and Musa and Riven goes jetsking.

After,  
>They eat lunch and after they went to a boat to have a tour at an island.<p>

Meanwhile ( Icy and Stormy)  
>Icy and Stormy are furious because Darcy is in prison.<br>" Ugh! Why the hell they did that! Damn them." Stormy shouted and his lightning bolts at the window.  
>" I know! I have an idea... I heard they go to this resort... Why won't we give them a twist of their day." Icy suggested<br>" Yeah, their happy days are over." Stormy added and the two planned their plot against the Winx and Specialists.

Meanwhile, ( Stella and Brandon)  
>The two finished their romantic picnic.<br>" Yum, did you made these?" Stella asked while wiping her mouth  
>" Yup." Brandon answered<br>" What's the catch?" Stella asked.  
>" The truth is, my family needs me at Eraklyon, I'm just doing our last time together." Brandon admitted.<br>" 'Last time' What? We'll never see each other. No... It's not true." Stella says and Brandon embraced Stella.

At the Beach,  
>They arrived the beach and walked around, until... Icy and Stormy's plan is to destroy their boat and be stranded on the island. And the Trix minus Darcy suceed their evil plot.<br>" Our BOAT!" Flora yelled.  
>" My electronics!" Tecna yelled.<br>" Oh no! We are stranded." Bloom says.  
>" We'll find a way outta here." Sky says to regain their hope.<br>" First we need to survive this island," Timmy suggested.  
>" They'll find us." Riven says while comforting Musa.<br>" Um.. Uh Bloom make a campfire, Flora, Helia give us some food, Riven, Sky see if you can see any surviving objects in the boat, Musa, Layla, Nabu, give us some Of these giant palm trees so it'll be like blankets. While Tecna and I plan the hut we'll sleep in." Timmy instructed and everyone did what they asked.

Meanwhile, ( Stella and Brandon)  
>They are in their secret place, they go inside the bedroom and see roses and candles.<br>" Wow.. What's this?" Stella asked.  
>" Just something before I leave." Brandon answered.<br>Brandon took off his shirt and the two touched lips and lied down in the bed.

At the island,  
>They finished their tasks and the sun sets down.<br>" We found a guitar, saftey kit, and a notebook." Sky says while holding the wet objects.  
>" Thats my notbook." Flora exclaimed and took her notebook.<br>" Oh, my gutiar survived..." Musa says  
>Bloom takes the woods and she places summons the fire in her hands and places it on the wood and the fire flames the wood.<br>" Yes..." Bloom added and everyone went to sleep.

The next day...  
>( Stella and Brandon)<br>Stella wakes up in the bed and Brandon isn't their. She see's a ketter and read it: ' Stella, I'm really sorry I had to leave you, don't ever forget me, remember our love is strong and we'll never be apart. Yours truly, Brandon.' Stella sheds tears and cried.

The island  
>Everyone woke up and built shelter,and get food for lunch. After all their hard work, they had to have a break.<br>" Whew! We finished!" Musa exclaimed.  
>" Lunch is here!" Flora says and everyone ran and see cooked fish, mangos, coconut milk, and bananna's.<br>Everyone ate and after everyone finished. Musa takes out her guitar.  
>" Let's enertain ourselves," Musa suggested.<br>" Oh I'll sing!" Bloom says, ( I don't know what song to pick) She finsished the song and everyone cheered.  
>" I'm next." Flora says.<p>

Meanwhile, ( The Trix minus Darcy)  
>" Dammit!" Icy shouted and threw herbowl of ice cream.<br>" What happened?" Stormy asked.  
>" They survived. And we have a plan." Icy says and they planned and evil plot, AGAIN!<p>

Alfea  
>Stella changes to a new outfit. She gets her phone and called Bloom but she didn't answered.<br>" Why isn't she answering?" Stella questions.  
>She goes to the resort.<p>

Resort  
>Stella goes to the hotel<br>" Excuse me? Is my friend Musa of Melody is here?" Stella asked.  
>" Unfortunatley, we send SOS to find them." the woman says.<br>" What? Why?" Stella asked.  
>" They were in the boat and they suddenly got lost." The woman says.<br>" What? They are stranded on an island." Stella said

To be continued 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Your WHAT! 

**Author's Note: I would like to thank the people who reviews and supports my story. Well~, this chapter is for Stella&Brandon fans. But their is still Musa&Riven scenes. Rated T, just in case. This chapter kinda shocks me. Ok, I'll just stop talking so you can read.**

" What! Their stranded on island!" Stella shouted. Everyone in the lobby stared at her.  
>" Ma'am your scaring the people." The manager complains. And Stella storms off.<p>

At the island...  
>The Winx and the Specialists have a good time at thr island, until.<br>" Did you brought the explosion potion? Ha that rhymes." Icy says.  
>" Duh~, I brought it." Stormy scolded and shows the potion to Icy.<br>Icy and Stormy flies to the volcano and dumps the potion on the volcano and they leave the island.  
>Flora puts her feet in the pond.<br>" Ouch!" Flora shouted. Bloom hears Flora yell so she ran to her.  
>" What happen?" Bloom asked.<br>" I'd put my feet on the water and it's hotter than usual." Flora answered.  
>" Let's go tell Timmy and Tecna about this." Bloom suggested.<br>They went to Timmy and Tecna and told them what happened.  
>" So your telling me the pond is hotter than usual?" Tecna asked and the two nodded.<br>" Uh, Oh." Timmy added.  
>" What?" The three asked.<br>" Look!" Timmy pointed out.  
>" That's a VOLCANO!" Bloom yelled.<br>" And it going to erupt soon." Tecna noted.  
>" What're we going to do?" Flora asked.<p>

Everyone had a group meeting.  
>" Ok, we have 2 hours to set up a raft and get outta her before that volcano explodes, Sky, Bloom, Musa, Riven find some supplies to build a raft, Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu find food, and Tecna and I will instruct and help." Timmy commanded. And everyone started.<p>

1 hour and 50 minutes later.  
>Everyone finished building the raft.<br>" Come on let's go." Timmy says.  
>" Wait! Where's Flora and Helia?" Sky asked.<br>" They are getting extra food." Layla answered.  
>" Riven and I will get them." Musa insisted.<br>" Ok, but you better hurry because theirs ten minutes until the volcano erupts." Tecna noted. Riven and Musa nodded and they ran to find them.

" Flora!" Musa shouted.  
>" Helia! Where are you! Less then 10 minutes we'll be fried humans!" Riven shouted.<br>" Look! Their they are!" Musa pointed out. The two ran to them.  
>" What happened?" Riven asked.<br>" Helia is stuck in a Radver Vine." Flora answered ( Just making up plants)  
>" Move. I think I have some magic left." Musa says.<br>" Harmonic Attack!" Musa shouted and Helia is free.  
>" Thanks, we'll go ahead." Helia says and he grabs Flora and the food.<br>" Come on, let's go." Musa says and Riven nodded. The plant then grabs Riven.  
>" Ah!" Riven shouted.<br>" Ugh..." Musa struggled. She tries to pull Riven.  
>" It's no use. Go save yourself, I think I'll rot in a plant nation." Riven says. " I'll just admit when we were young I'm the one who ripped your doll." Riven admitted.<br>" What? Ugh. we'll talk about this later." Musa says.  
>" Musical Echo." Musa shouted and she destroys the vine.<br>" Watch out!" Riven alerted and he pushes Musa from getting hit from the lava.  
>" Now let's go." Musa says and the two ran and dodged from the lava.<br>" Come on!" Everyone shouted. Musa and Riven went on the raft and Timmy and Sky moves the raft away from the island.

Everyone is in the raft safe and they are in the middle of no where in the ocean.  
>" Um, Musa." Riven started.<br>" Yes?" Musa asked.  
>" Thanks, for saving me and sorry for ripping your doll." Riven says.<br>" Aww." Musa blushed and the two kissed.  
>" Awww. That's adorbs" Layla added.<br>" Musa! Bloom! Flora!" A voice says. Everyone looked confused.  
>" Hey guys look!" Sky says and they see a helicopter and Stella is in their.<br>" Help! We're down here!" Everyone shouted.

The Next Day...  
>At Alfea...<br>" I'm glad we're out of that island." Musa says.  
>" I think Tecna is enjoying herself." Layla says. Tecna is using all her electronics.<br>" I need to fix all my data in my electronics. And I'm trying to reach level 10004 on Angry Pixies." Tecna says.  
>" Stella? Are you okay?" Bloom asked.<br>" No, I'm heartbroken that Brandon left me and I feel kinda sick and barfy." Stella answered.  
>" Wanna go to the nurses?" Flora asked. Stella shook her head.<br>" Come on let's go to class." Musa noted and the six went to class.

" And that is equation number 59." Criselda says.  
>Everyone took notes but Stella wasn't. Stella tries to keep her eyes open and Criselda notices Stella.<br>" Well Ms. Solaria, you'll write equation number 60." Criselda says. Stella get's up and she feels dizzy. She takes the marker and she stopped writing.  
>" Bluh, Uhh." Stella started and she ran to the restroom. Musa and Bloom followed her.<p>

Stella vomited in the toilet. Musa and Bloom hears her throwing up and the flush of the toilet.  
>" Stella, you should go to the doctors." Bloom suggested. Stella washed her face and didn't answered.<br>" Come on, you need to, we care about you as a friend." Musa added.  
>" Fine." Stella says.<p>

The Next Day...  
>After School...<br>At the Doctors  
>Bloom, Stella, and Musa are waiting for the doctor to check up on Stella. Bloom's phone beeps.<br>" Oh, I can't come because I have track practice." Bloom says.  
>" I'll just stay with Stella." Musa says. And Bloom leaves the two. Then the doctor comes.<br>" Ms. Solaria." The doctor called.  
>" Me!" Stella says and she comes to the doctor. Musa stayed in her seat reading a magazine to wait for them.<p>

35 minutes later,  
>Stella and the doctor came out of the room.<br>" Thanks." Stella says. Musa got out of her seat.  
>" What happened?" Musa asked.<br>" Come with me." Stella says and she grabs Musa and the two went inside the janitors closet.  
>" So~?" Musa asked.<br>" I'm... I'm... I'm.." Stella stutters,  
>" I'm What?" Musa asked.<br>" I'm pregnant." Stella admitted.  
>" Your WHAT!" Musa shouted.<p>

Stay tuned on the next chapter... Please review... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Letter's to Stella  
>Previously on Musa's Song,<br>The Winx and Specialists found a way to get out of the island and a shocking news turns Stella's world around.

Now,  
>Stella and Musa went back to Alfea and they are still talking about the issue.<br>" Oh my gosh! You'll be kicked outta school for crying out loud! What about your dad! He's gonna be steamed like a chicken dumpling if he finds out!" Musa says.  
>" I know, what should I do?" Stella says.<br>" Just tell your dad and Ms. Faragonda." Musa suggested.  
>" No, if I tell Faragonda I can't get my scholarship, if I tell my dad he's going to kick me out or something bad will happen." Stella noted.<br>" Yeah, but secrets are not kept forever, maybe one day they'll know." Musa says. " Wait, is Brandon the dad  
>of your baby? " Musa asked.<br>" Well~, yes... But PLEASE don't tell anyone. Just give me time until I tell someone." Stella pleaded.  
>" Sure, I promise." Musa says." Aren't you going to tell Brandon?" Musa asked.<br>" I don't know? His family is in trouble and I don't think he'll be there for me and the baby." Stella explained and Musa nodded.  
>" Thanks for being a good friend." Stella added and the two hugged.<p>

The Next Day,  
>During Free Period,<br>The six girls are sitting at their hangout,  
>Tecna checks out the daily news on her laptop, Layla plays with her morphix, Bloom studies her notes, Flora reads a nature magazine, Musa listens to music on her ipod, and Stella reads a teen maternity magazine while covering it a fashion magazine.<br>" Uh, girls, you gotta see this." Tecna says. The girls stopped on what they are doing. The girls read the article.  
>" What! Darcy was released from prison!" Layla says.<br>" But how?" Flora asked.  
>" Well, she was free because she did many hours of community service?" Tecna explained. " What? That is not like her to do community service." Bloom says.<br>" Look! There's a video of her interview." Stella pointed out. Tecna clicked the link and the video began.

" What are you going to do next after you are released from prison?" A reporter asked.  
>" I'm going to rule the world with my sisters AND get revenge." Darcy explained. Then the whole people in the video laughed.<br>" That's absurd! You can't rule the world!" Another reporter says.  
>Then Darcy tries to choke the reporter but the guards tries to pull her out of the room. Then the video is finished.<p>

" What a bitch!" Layla says.  
>" Definently, we should be careful if they come and get us." Tecna alerted.<br>Then the bell rang and they went to class.

Red Fountain  
>" Any news of Brandon?" Riven asked Sky while lifting barbels.<br>" Well, his phone got stolen from a hobo so he wrote a letter and he found out he's an orphan so he's finding his real family. And he miss Stella ." Sky explained.  
>" Hmmm, that really sucks." Riven noted. Then Timmy came in with his laptop.<br>" Hey Nerd the Third, what brings you here in a gym?" Riven asked  
>" Dude you were banned from the gym because you upgraded the gym stuff and it exploded. " Sky says<br>" I know but Tecna sent me an email. I showed this to Helia and Nabu so it's your turn to look at this. And its about Darcy. " Timmy says and he opens the link to the video and he gives Sky and Riven a earbud so they can hear the video.  
>" Ha Ha! She tries to choke him." Sky chuckled. Then the video finished.<br>" She is dangerous like a parana. " Riven added.  
>" We should be careful, she might attack us, the world, and our girlfriends." Timmy alerted.<p>

Alfea  
>After School,<br>Bloom, Musa, and Flora are in Bloom and Flora's room doing homework, Tecna is at tech economics teaching other students, Layla is at swim practice, and Stella at cheer practice.  
>" Hey Musa, what happened to Stella at the hospital?" Bloom asked. Musa puts down her pen and tries to think of an excuse.<br>" Umm, the doctor said that she is fine and she just need's some rest." Musa lied.  
>" If she needs some rest, why'd she stayed up all night watching Magix next Model marathon." Flora says.<br>" Musa~, what really happened?" Bloom asked.  
>" I promised her that I shouldn't tell. " Musa says.<br>" Well in that case, we should respect that promise and tell us when Stella's ready." Flora says.  
>" Oh bravo. What an inspirational speech!" Bloom clapped. " But still Musa, tell us when Stella's ready. " Bloom added. Musa simply nodded.<p>

After Cheer Practice,  
>The Cheerleading Squad just finished their routine and they are ready to go back to Alfea.<br>" Ms. Solaria, I want to talk to you. " Coach G says.  
>" Yes?" Stella asked.<br>" I've been noticing about your athleticism... And your face you look down, whats wrong? Tell me sweety." Coach G says curiously.  
>" The doctor said I need some rest. " Stella explained and she takes her sport bag and left the field.<br>" Hey! I'm not done with this conversation!" Coach G yelled in her megaphone as Stella leaves.

Stella takes a shower and she got dressed in her pajama's and when she opened the door she see's Musa.  
>" Stella, I can't keep this secret anymore, you need to tell Faragonda, our friends, your dad, and especially Brandon!" Musa alerted.<br>" But!" Stella started and Musa gave her a mad look.  
>" Fine! I'll tell Faragonda and the Winx tommorow, I'll tell Dad next week and I don't know when to tell Brandon." Stella suggested.<br>" I just hope you make the right choice." Musa noted. " Here. This is from Brandon and I hope you reply. " Musa says and she takes the letter out and she gives it to Stella and she leaves Stella to read it.

' Stella, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone. I would've called you on my phone but a retarded hobo stole my phone. I just found out that I'm an orphan. Yeah hard to believe. My adoptive parents found me on their trash can and around me is this scarf and the tag says made in Villa Cordelia and I think my parents live their. I just hope your ok without me for a while. I'm running out of ink, I'll just buy a new pen. Love, Brandon. '

Stella started crying. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mother's Arm's  
>Previously on Musa's Song,<br>Stella is very frustrated if she should tell everyone about her pregnancy, and  
>The Winx &amp; Specialists are weary on the news that Darcy was released from prison.<br>" That's absurd! You can't rule the world!" Another reporter says.  
>Then Darcy tries to choke the reporter but the guards tries to pull her out of the room. ( What a retard) And that's what you missed on Musa's Song.<p>

Now,  
>At the White Horse,<br>Musa and Riven has another date. They are sipping a chocolate milkshake together while talking.  
>" I heard, that Darcy is free like a bird." Riven started.<br>" Yup, free." Musa added. " I'm just worried if she's going to attack us or do something that we don't know of." Musa explained.  
>" She won't attack us." Riven says and he sips his straw.<br>" Why?" Musa questioned.  
>" Because, I'm right here next to you. I'll be there to protect you." Riven answers.<br>" Like my knight and shining armor." Musa noted and the two smooched as in kissed.

At Alfea,  
>Stella is standing in front of Faragonda's door and wait's for her to let her in.<br>" Stella! Your next!" Faragonda's voice says and Stella open's the door and comes in.  
>" I heard you want to talk to me, so what do you want to talk about." Faragonda asked.<br>" Well~,It's about me." Stella started. " For that past few weeks, I've been top of the nausea, dizzy, and kinda tired. So I went to the doctor's and she told me that I'm-" Stella explained and was interrupted by Criselda.  
>" Faragonda! We need your help it's an emergency!" Criselda alerted.<br>" Stella, we'll continue this conversation tommorow." Faragonda ordered and she and Criselda left the room.  
>" Oh thanks alot Criselda, I was this close to tell her." Stella complained to herself and she leaves the room.<p>

A week later,  
>It's almost the end of October, and STILL, Stella didn't told anyone.<p>

At Alfea,  
>Musa is listening to music in her iPod, Flora is watering her plants, Tecna plays her video games, Layla does yoga, Bloom reads a book called Hunger Games that her parents from Gardenia bought her, and Stella uses her laptop to look for maternity outfits.<p>

" I've been wondering Stella, what is this secret you're hiding." Flora starts as she puts her watering can down.  
>" Well~, that secret is-" Stella says and the door starts knocking. Musa then opens the door and see's Criselda.<br>" Ms. Faragonda would like to talk to Musa and Bloom. " Criselda ordered.  
>Musa takes off her headphones and Bloom marks the page where she left off.<br>" Are we in trouble?" Bloom asked. Criselda simply ignored and the two follows Criselda.

" Ok, come on, tell us. " Flora says .  
>" I'll tell you when Bloom is here." Stella says and she continues on what she's doing.<p>

" So Bloom, what page are you on?" Musa asks as they walk to Faragonda's office.  
>" Unfortunently, I'm on page 3." Bloom answered.<br>" Oh! Good for you." Musa encouraged.  
>They arrive the office and Criselda pushes them inside.<br>" Rude!" Musa shouted.

" Here take a seat." Faragonda insisted. The two takes a seat.  
>" Why'd you called us?" Bloom asked.<br>" I had a talk to the Elder's Association, that they want to revive Magix Show Choir. And I want you and the Specialist's to be a group for the club." Faragonda says.  
>" Show Choir? Isn't show choir singing and dancing." Musa asks. Faragonda nodded.<br>" But why us?" Bloom asked.  
>" Because I really like yoyr confidence and potential. I am really that you will win. And especially we need a trophy for the arts." Faragonda explained.<br>" We'll do this if the others agree. " Bloom says.

At the White Horse,  
>The Winx and Specialists minus Brandon are eating and hanging out.<br>" Bloom, Musa? Why are all of us are here?" Tecna asked.  
>" What did Faragonda told you guys." Layla added.<br>" Well~, Faragonda insisted that we should ALL join this show choir." Bloom announced.  
>" Show Choir?" Everyone shouted.<br>" Come on guy it'll be fun." Musa noted.  
>" In the 60's, glee club's started in Magix, it was fun and all, but in 1961, a year after, people hated it. They start bullying and harassing the members. " Timmy explained.<br>" I don't wanna get bullyed." Flora whispered to Helia.  
>" Musa, I love you, but, I just don't want to join." Riven complained.<br>" Guy's, just at least try." Bloom says.  
>" Well, it doesn't hurt to try." Sky says.<p>

The Next Day,  
>At Magix Performing Arts Studio,<p>

" Whoah! It's SO huge!" Nabu echoed. Everyone looked around the big studio. Musa looks at Stella looking nervous, so she goes to her.  
>" Hey, what's wrong?" Musa asked.<br>" Um, you know my mom Queen Luna." Stella started. Musa nodded.  
>" She want's to make a dress fitting at her palace tonight." Stella says.<br>" A dress fitting!" Musa shouted and everyone stared at her. Stella pulled Musa outside and continued talking.  
>" Dress fitting! What if she see's that tiny baby bump!" Musa whispers.<br>" I know, but I'll just tell her that I ate seven taco's at the cafeteria." Stella suggested.  
>" You gotta tell your mom. I know she'll understand because she's your mom." Musa says.<br>" Ok, I'll tell my parents." Stella groaned. The two went back to the studio.

A man with Faragonda comes in.  
>" Hello students, can you sit down for a while." Faragonda ordered. Everyone sat in the floor.<br>" I would like you all to meet your club director, Henry Yates." Faragonda introduced.  
>" Hi, you can all call me Mr. Yates and I am delighted to be your director." Mr. Yates says.<br>" I'll leave you all in capable hands." Faragonda says and she leaves the studio.  
>He tested them if they can sing and dance.<p>

2 hours later...  
>They finished today's lessons.<br>" Man, I'm like freakin' tired and I'm soar." Riven complained and Musa kissed Riven's cheek.  
>" All better?" Musa asked.<br>" Yeah, wanna do it again?" Riven flirted and they were about to kiss until they see the Trix  
>" Oh! The bitches are coming, the bitches are coming!" Layla teased.<br>" Why thank you, we take that as a compliment." Stormy says.  
>" Why you three sluts doing?" Tecna asked.<br>" We just heard you and your loser boyfriends are joining glee club. Well here's the good news, we recently have a glee club and we are your enemies." Icy says.  
>" You steam my clams." Stella growls.<br>" BTW, watch your backs." Stormy added.  
>The Trix leaves and Darcy blow kisses Riven. Musa starts getting angry.<br>" Ugh! I hate her!" Musa complained.  
>" I know... I hate her too." Riven added.<br>" We should head back before we get any trouble." Timmy noted and they all go back to school.

Moonlight Palace,  
>" Stella!" Queen Luna exclaimed and she gives Stella a hug.<br>" Hi Mom, how's the kingdom going?" Stella asked.  
>" Great! And next week is the Moon Festival. So that's why I need you for dress fitting." Queen Luna explained.<br>" Ok, I'll get goin' to my room." Stella says and the servants carries her bags and she walks up to her room.

At Alfea,  
>Flora, Bloom, and Musa are outside doing a study session.<br>" Ok, now I get it. You add that and it makes 76!" Bloom says as she rights down the answer in her study guide. Flora's phone starts ringing and she doesn't bother to answer.  
>" Flora? Why you didn't answered that?" Musa asked.<br>" That was my ex- boyfriend, Todd. My parents bethroned me to him but, when I told my parents that I don't like Todd and I started dating Helia, my parents respected my descision. But Todd didn't like it so, he wants me to fall for him and I said it's never gonna happen." Flora explained.  
>" I think Todd is obsessed." Musa noted. Flora nodded.<br>" Ok~, your not the only one who has boy trouble, do you know Disaspro?" Bloom question. Flora and Musa nodded.  
>" Well~, Sky and I are at Magix Mega Mall. We were looking around the stores. I went to the restroom and I saw Diaspro and she cussed that I'm the reason why she and Sky didn't got married. I was like, it's not my fault that he loves me more than her. She says that she'll take back that was rightfully her's so she left." Bloom explained.<br>The bell rang.  
>" Come on, let's go before Criselda yells at us for being late." Flora alerted so they took their books and bag and they ran back inside.<p>

During Class,  
>Criselda is teaching everyone their lessons while the students takes notes. Then Paladium came in.<br>" Musa Melody, your parents want you to go to Melody." Paladium says. Musa takes her bag and says goodbye to her friends. She goes outside and see's her parent's Tour Ship. She goes on and flies away.

Downtown Melody,  
>Musa arrives at Downtown Melody. She takes a cab to go to the palace.<br>" Bring me to the Palace please." Musa ordered and she gives her Magix Card to the driver and he slides it on credit card thinger, ( IDK what's it's called). And it brings her to her location.

She get's down with her bags on her hands and see's her mother.  
>" Mommy!" Musa exclaimed. She put's down her bags and hugs her mother.<br>" Musa! Long time no see!" Matilin exclaims and kissed Musa's forehead.  
>" Hey, where's Dad?" Musa asked.<br>" Well~, he had to stay at Villa Cordelia he has to finish HIS tour." Matilin explained.  
>" Wait, why'd you called me?" Musa questioned.<br>" Did you forgot? It's Mother's Week." Matilin answers. Musa looked confused. " Mother's Week is a week with your mother." Matilin explained.  
>" Oh!" Musa added.<br>Musa's stomach started growling.  
>" You hungry?" Matilin asks and Musa nods. " Great! I have an extra batch of chicken dumplings and also a bowl of rice." Matilin says. Musa and Matilin walks inside the palace and the servants carries Musa's bags<p>

Moonlight Palace,  
>Stella and Queen Luna are doing dress fittings right now.<br>"OMG! This outfit is so faboo!" Stella explained as she examines the dress.  
>" It's one of my clothing lines, so you can wear it at the festival." Queen Luna says.<br>Stella tries it on.  
>" Mom, can you put the zipper on?" Stella asked. Her mother went to her and she tries to zip the zipper.<br>" Sweety? Are you gaining weight? You can't fit the dress." Queen Luna says.  
>" Just taco's." Stella lied.<br>" Stella~, I know you hate tacos, and that was your squeaky voice when you lie." Queen Luna says. " What's wrong?" Queen Luna asked.  
>" Mom, just please don't tell anyone. I only told Musa, so it's your turn to know." Stella says. " Um, Mom... I'm, I'm, I'm..." Stella stutters.<br>" Your what? Let it out sweety." Queen Luna says.  
>" I'm pregnant." Stella admitted. Queen Luna looked shocked on what she heard.<p>

Stay tuned on the Next Chapter... 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Shockers and Blockers  
>Previously on Musa's Song,<br>The Winx and Specialists are joining glee club and Stella reveals her secret to her mother." I'm pregnant." Stella admitted. That's what you missed on Musa's Song.

Now,  
>" I'm pregnant." Stella admitted. Then Queen Luna slapped Stella in the face.<br>" Why you just did that?" Stella asks and started crying.  
>" I can't believe you are that naive. Just get out, get the hell out of my house." Queen Luna saysand tears fell out of her eyes. Stella ran to her room and packed her stuff and got out of the palace.<br>" Why did you did that to Princess Stella?" The servant asked. Queen Luna didn't answered and stormed off.

The next day,  
>At Melody<br>Musa eats breakfast with her mother.  
>" So how are you and Riven doing?" Matilin asked as she bites her bacon.<br>" We are fine." Musa answered and she sips her cup of tea.  
>" When can I talk to dad?" Musa asked.<br>" You can Skype him after you eat breakfast." Matilin suggested.

At Alfea,  
>Stella came back to Alfea and their was no students at Alfea because of Mother Week. And Stella see's that the teachers are having fun by making a pool party. She then see's Criselda wearing a bikini.<br>" Stella? What are you doing here?" Criselda asks as she sips her lemonade.  
>" Oh the humanity! Your wearing a bikini!" Stella says as she closes her eyes.<br>" Seriously. What are you doing here? And why you have mark in your cheek?" Criselda quesrtions as she examines Stella's cheek.  
>" I'll tell you if Faragonda is here so I can tell her the truth." Stella says.<p>

At Linphea,  
>Flora is at the green room watering her plants. And Todd comes to her.<br>" Hey~ Flo. Wanna have a date?" Todd asked.  
>" Number one, no because I have a boyfriend. Two, that is not a proper way to ask out a girl. And three, you are trespassing my home." Flora explained.<br>" Fine. But next time you'll say yes." Todd says and stormed off  
>" Isn't he rude and concede!" Flora says to her plants as she waters them. And suprisingly the plant nods.<p>

At Domino,  
>Bloom is at her bedroom organizing her closet. And her maid comes in her room.<br>" Yes?" Bloom questioned.  
>" I found this envelope and it say your name. Your highness." The maid explained and gave Bloom the envelope and left the room. Bloom then opens the envelope and starts reading:<br>' Better watch your back and your boyfriend. Maybe one day, you'll be feeling what I'm feeling. D.'  
>" D? Diaspro!" Bloom says to herself.<p>

At Melody,  
>Musa and Matilin just finished eating and Musa takes her laptop out and went to log-in her Skype and she connects with her dad.<br>" Come on..." Musa anticipated and her dad appears in the screen.  
>" Musa! My princess, how are you doing at home. Sorry that I couldn't make it." Hoe-Boe says.<br>" Well~, everything is all right. How 'bout you? When are you coming home?" Musa asked.  
>" I think in a week later. And the daily newspaper of this place, I just got one today, do you know Brandon of Eraklyon?" Hoe-Boe asked.<br>" Yeah I do! He's Stella's boyfriend! How is he?" Musa exclaimed.  
>" According to the paper, he's the long lost son of the queen, and he's living royalty." Hoe-Boe explained.<br>" Really? I'll check online." Musa suggested.  
>" Bye." Hoe-Boe says and ended the conversation.<br>Musa opened to the internet and typed in Brandon's name and she see's a link the says 'Prince of Villa Cordelia found,' video. Musa then clicks it.

" Breaking news, the long lost son of Cordelia de Villa, a multi millionaire found her son." The news anchor announced. And it jumps into Brandon and his mom.  
>" Cordelia, what will you do now that you found yout son?" A reporter asked.<br>" I'm going to spend all the time I missed with my son." Cordelia answered.  
>" How does it feel that you finally found your family Brandon?" Another reporter asked.<br>" I feel happy and complete that I found my family." Brandon answered.

After the video, Musa closed her laptop and called Riven.

At Alfea,  
>" I'm pregnant and Brandon is the father." Stella finally admitted to Faragonda and Criselda.<br>" I already knew." Faragonda humbly says.  
>" You do! How?" Stella asked. " Why didn't you told me?" Criselda added.<br>" I've noticed your tiny baby bump, your vommitaion that Criselda told me about, and I just know more." Faragonda explained.  
>" Oh. Are you gonna take away my scholarship?" Stella asked.<br>" No, because I know what your goung through, because I did that mistake before." Faragonda admitted.  
>" You did!" Criselda shouted. " Who's the papa bear?" Stella teased.<br>" That secret stays with me." Faragonda stated.  
>" Where's your child now?" Criselda asked.<br>" My child, which in this case, my daughter, is in a great fairy and she is a fashion icon, and she's famous and has three children." Faragonda explained.  
>" Don't tell me Faith the world famous fashion designer is your daughter!" Stella exclaimed and Faragonda nodded.<br>" Ok, stop avoiding this question Stella, why there is a mark in your cheek?" Criselda asked.  
>" My mom, I told her, she got mad and slapped me. I just can't believe she did that to me." Stella says and started crying.<br>" It's okay, you can stay at Alfea until you can find a home." Faragonda offered.  
>" Thank you." Stella sobbed and gave Faragonda a hug.<p>

At Red Fountain,  
>Riven and Sky are at the outside of Red Fountain washing and cleaning their hoverbikes. They have a radio and it's playing the song 'Party Rock Anthem'.<br>" This is my favorite part." Riven expressed. ' Shake that.' and Riven started shuffling. And the song ended. Then, they hear a clap.  
>" Bravo, Ribbet." A voice says and Disaspro appears.<br>" It's RIVEN! R-I-V-E-N! Your such a badass diva" Riven scolded. And Diaspro simply ignores.  
>" Wanna have sex Sky? Let's make twins." Diaspro favored.<br>" Hell to the fuckin' no." Sky expressed.  
>" Ok, but next time. You'll say yes, you better watch Bloom carefully. I see her cheating on you." Diaspro lied.<br>" What? I know your lying Diaspro." Sky says.  
>" Fine, let's just see about that. Ciao, Sky and Rabbit." Diaspro says and leaves them.<br>" It's RIVEN! You fat palooka!" Riven corrected and Riven's phone rang and see's that Musa's calling. He calms down and answers.

" Hey foxy babe." Riven flirted with a sexy voice.  
>" Aww. Thanks babe, but you gotta type in 'Prince of Villa Cordelia found ' and click the link and watch it." Musa ordered.<br>" Why?" Riven asked.  
>" Because Brandon is the prince! He found his family!". Musa answered.<br>" Does Stella know?" Riven asked.  
>" No, I'll tell her right after." Musa says.<br>" 'kay, gotta go Musa. I need to clean my hoverbike for tommorow's race" Riven bids.  
>" Bye." Musa added and ended the conversation.<p>

At Melody,  
>Musa then thinks of calling Stella.<p>

At Alfea,  
>Stella goes uses her laptop and goes to . She see's the top video's and see's number 2 is called ' Prince of Villa Cordelia Found' She then clicks it.<br>( But Musa didn't called her yet.) And started watching it.  
>" Breaking news, the long lost son of Cordelia de Villa, a multi millionaire found her son." The news anchor announced. And it jumps into Brandon and his mom.<br>" Cordelia, what will you do now that you found yout son?" A reporter asked.  
>" I'm going to spend all the time I missed with my son." Cordelia answered.<br>" How does it feel that you finally found your family Brandon?" Another reporter asked.  
>" I feel happy and complete that I found my family." Brandon answered.<p>

After the video, her phone started ringing. She see's Musa's caller ID and answered it.  
>" Despair~..." Stella moaned.<br>" Despair? Whatever, type in ' Prince of Cordelia found'" Musa ordered.  
>" I already seen it." Stella murmured.<br>" You did.? Where are you now? My mom visited your mom's place and your mom said you never came to the palace." Musa says.  
>" I did came. I told her I'm pregnant and she gave me a slap in the face and kicked me out. Now I'm afraid to tell my dad now." Stella explained.<br>" Now I don't know what to say.I can't believe your mom would do that." Musa expressed. Stella's phone get's another call.  
>" I'll put you on hold so I can answer this." Stella says.<br>" If you put me on hold. I'll hear your conversation."Musa noted.  
>" Whatever." Stella added and answered it. " Hello?" Stella says.<br>" Hello Stella? It's me Brandon." Brandon says.  
>' Oh my gosh! It's Brandon! What will I do?' Stella thought in her head.<p>

Stay tuned on the next chapter. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Finally you told them!  
>Author's Note: Sorry I hadn't been updating lately. I have stuff to study and those damn teachers make it worst by making tests. Oh! It's almost SUMMER VACATION! So when my vacation starts, I'll update dalily so you guys won't need to wait.<p>

Previously on Musa's Song, Disapro tries to win Sky's heart but Sky dislikes her. Todd also tries to flirt with Flora. Stella told the secret she's been keeping to Faragonda. Brandon finally found his family and he got a REAL phone that no hobo would steal. Also, he called up Stella and Stella is literally speechless and that's what you missed on Musa's Song.

Now,  
>" Hello? Stella?" Brandon asked and a nervous Stella just frozed.<br>Then Musa mimics Stella's voice and says " You are calling Stella's voice mail and please leave a message. Um, uh beep." Brandon that looks confused and started saying his message. " Um, Stella, good news, I found my family and got a phone. Next week, I'm gonna go back to Red Fountain. I hope everything is alright in their." And the conversation ended.

" I'm really freaking out! I'm SERIOUS Musa freaking out!" Stella started panicking.  
>" I don't know what to say but if I were you, you should tell him and our friends because they gotta know." Musa adviced.<br>" I'll think about it. Bye." Stella bids and ended the conversation.

The Next Day,  
>At The White Horse,<br>The Winx and the Specialists minus Brandon are their hanging out.  
>" Stella, not to be pushy, I just wanna know that big secret." Flora questions. Stella looked at Musa.<br>" Come on tell them, or I'll tell them." Musa urged.  
>" Guys, I'm sorry I had to tell you this know but, this thing is about me and Brandon. But he doesn't know yet." Stella started.<br>" So~ What's the thing?" Tecna asked.  
>" I Stella of Solaria is pregnant." Stella announced. Everyone said " Congrats!"&amp; other stuff.<p>

The Day after,  
>At Magix Studio,<br>The Winx and Specialists minus Brandon are rehersing.

" Can anyone sing to us so we can warm-up?" Mr. Yates asked. Everyone stared at each other because they are nervous but, Layla get's up.  
>" I volunteer." Layla insisted.<br>" The stage is all yours." Mr. Yates added and sat down. ( She's gonna sing And I'm telling you I'm not going)

And I am telling you  
>I'm not going.<br>You're the best man I'll ever know.  
>There's no way I can ever go,<br>No, no, no, no way,  
>No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.<br>I'm not livin' without you.  
>I don't want to be free.<br>I'm stayin',  
>I'm stayin',<br>And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
>Ooh, you're gonna love me.<p>

And I am telling you  
>I'm not going,<br>Even though the rough times are showing.  
>There's just no way,<br>There's no way.  
>We're part of the same place.<br>We're part of the same time.  
>We both share the same blood.<br>We both have the same mind.  
>And time and time we have so much to share,<p>

No, no, no,  
>No, no, no,<br>I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  
>And findin' that there's nobody there.<br>Darling, there's no way,  
>No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.<br>I'm not livin' without you.  
>You see, there's just no way,<br>There's no way.

Please don't go  
>Away from me<br>Stay with me,stay with me  
>Stay, stay and hold me<br>Stay, stay and hold me  
>Oh please stay and hold me<br>miss me  
>Try and miss me<br>Try and miss me  
>Oh i know, i know, i know you care<p>

Tear down the mountains, ( Everyone whistles and cheers)  
>Yell, scream and shout.<br>You can say what you want,  
>I'm not walkin' out.<br>Stop all the rivers,  
>Push, strike, and kill.<br>I'm not gonna leave you,  
>There's no way I will.<p>

And I am telling you  
>I'm not going.<br>You're the best man I'll ever know.  
>There's no way I could ever, ever go,<br>No, no, no, no way,  
>No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.<br>Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
>I'm not livin' without you.<br>I don't wanna be free.  
>I'm stayin',<br>I'm stayin',  
>And you, and you, and you<br>You're gonna love me.  
>Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me,<br>Yes, you are, love me,  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,<br>Love me,  
>Love me,<br>Love me,  
>Love me.<br>You're gonna love me. ( Everyone cheers)

" You teared it down Layla!" Musa exclaimed. Exhausted Layla from those power vocals sits down.  
>" Thanks guys." Layla says and Nabu gives her a kiss in the cheek and a bottle of water.<br>" Why didn't you can sing?" Flora asked.  
>" I don't know. I had it in me I guess." Layla smiled.<br>" Okay, now let's reherse for Sectionals." Mr. Yates says.

The Next day,  
>At the White Horse,<br>" Didn't you heard, they just recently installed a kareoke machine." Tecna says to Bloom while doing homework at the White Horse.  
>" They did! Cool." Bloom says.<br>" Uh Oh the Trix are here." Tecna moaned and The Trix came inside and sat down.  
>" We wanna sing!" Stormy exclaimed and no one listened.<br>" Here this will do." Darcy suggested and she made the DJ give her the microphone.  
>( The three are gonna sing Glamorous from Fergie)<p>

Icy: Are you ready?  
>If you ain't got no money take your broke self home<br>If you ain't got no money take your broke self home

Trix:G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah  
>G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S<p>

Darcy:We flyin' first class up in the sky  
>We flyin' first class, livin' the life<br>In the fast lane and I won't change  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<p>

Trix:The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<br>The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy<p>

Stormy:Wear them gold and diamonds rings, all them things don't mean a thing  
>Chaperons and limousines, shoppin' for expensive things<br>I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes  
>I'm not clean, I'm not pristine, I'm no queen, I'm no machine<p>

Icy:I still go to Taco Bell, drive through, raw, yeah  
>I don't care, I'm still real, no matter how many records I'll sell<br>After the show, after the Grammy's I like to go cool out with the family  
>Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang and now I'm<p>

Darcy:First class up in the sky  
>Flyin' first class, livin' my life<br>In the fast lane and I won't change  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<p>

Trix:The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<br>The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<p>

Stormy:I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear  
>Tellin' me these crazy things that I don't want to know<br>I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank  
>All the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though<p>

Icy:'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days  
>When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool<br>Yeah, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
>I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know<p>

Trix:G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
>G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S<p>

Darcy:We flyin' first class up in the sky  
>Flyin' first class, livin' my life<br>In the fast lane and I won't change  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<p>

Trix:The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<br>The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<p>

Then everyone started cheering.  
>" What? Now that's kinda strange. I thought witches can't sing." Bloom complained.<br>" Now something is wrong." Tecna clarified.

At Alfea,  
>Musa get's ready for her double date with Riven, Flora, and Helia.<br>" Are you ready Musa?" Flora asks as she knocks the bathroom door.  
>" Almost, just gotta put my lip gloss on!" Musa answered ans she takes out her lip gloss.<p>

Outside of Alfea  
>" Girls, with their lack of being pretty on a date." Riven teased and Helia simply didn't replied." Um, what's wrong?" Riven asked.<br>" I've been getting these text messages about Flora cheating on me and I don't know who it is." Helia explained.  
>" You should ask Flora about that." Riven suggested and Flora and Musa comes in.<br>" Shall we?" Musa exclaimed and Riven escorts her to his hoverbike and he gives her a helmet and Helia and Flora did the same.

At Linphea Courtyard,  
>" Ta da! A special date for my princess." Riven says and Musa gives him a kiss in the cheek.<br>" Flora, I hope you'll enjoy our date." Helia sighs.  
>" What's wrong?" Flora asked.<br>" I'll just tell you after." Helia moans and escorts her to a seat.

After their date, they went home Musa bids Riven goodbye and left.  
>" I'll head back." Riven alerted and left Helia and Flora.<br>" So~?" Flora asks.  
>" I've been getting text messages that you are cheating on me." Helia explained.<br>" What? No, I never ever cheated on you. Don't tell me you believe in that crap." Flora argued.  
>" Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. You'll prove it because tommorow I hired an oracle to see if your lying." Helia alerted and stormed off.<p>

The Next Day,  
>Stella is at the courtyard of Alfea touching her stomach ( the baby is 3 months I think...) and relaxing. ( She's wearing a maternity outfit she bought). She felt a tap an turned around and saw-<p>

Left a cliffhanger and I have lots of stuff to tell,  
>1) To all the outfits that they are wearing,( I might post tommorow because I'm TIRED) please go to my polyvore and the link is at my homepage<p>

2) I need help on songs to be in their sectonals PLEASE PM me for it here are the required songs  
>* Love Ballad<br>* Pop Rockish  
>* A final song anything<br>3) PLEASE REVIEW. No spoilers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Racing  
><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed! And I SERIOUSLY need all your help because I need a song list for Sectionals. The required songs are,<br>* Love Ballad  
>* Pop Rockish<br>* Anything  
>Just PLEASE help me :(<br>**

Previously on Musa's Song,  
>Sectionals are in 2 weeks and everyone is preparing and Stella finally told her friends about her anticipated secret. The Trix can sing and Bloom and Tecna are up to know why. And a surprise visitor visits Stella. And that's what you miss on Musa's Song.<p>

Now,  
>~*~*~*~* Alfea Courtyard~*~*~*~*<br>Stella then turns around and she then see's Brandon!  
>" Brandon?" Stella says shockingly.<p>

~*~*~*~* Red Fountain~*~*~*~*  
>" I can't believe we got front row seats for the Specialists HoverBike Race!" Flora sqealed with excitment. Flora, Musa, Layla, Bloom, and Tecna are waiting in a long line to go for their seats.<br>Layla seemed bothered by her fancy attire and blurted out," I can't believe we are dressed fancy. What the hell is this? The Kentucky Derby?" Everyone gave a weird look at Layla and a few seconds later they went back from what they are doing.  
>" It's a dress code Layla. According to this 13th Century HoverBike Race Handbook." Tecna corrected and she showed Layla the book.<br>" Then why everyone is not dressed like us?" Bloom questioned Tecna.  
>" I know why." Layla started in a sarcastic tone. " Because this handbook is only for the 13th CENTURY! 13th CENTURY I TELL YOU!" Layla shouted.<br>" Ooops, sorry..." Tecna stutters and blushes.  
>" 13th Century, I tell you." Layla growls and Bloom and Flora calms Layla down.<br>" Guy's we are next in line." Musa noted and the girls followed her to the ticket booth.

~*~*~*~* Alfea Courtyard~*~*~*~*  
>" What are you doing here?" Stella asked.<br>" I would have came next week but, I really miss you, so I came here early so I can continue Red Fountain and be with you. Your my baby." Brandon explained and gave her a hug.  
>" Well~, a speaking of babies ~..." Stella started nervously. " I'm p-pr-pregnant."<br>Brandon just frozed and Stella snapped him out.  
>" How did you got pregnant I don't remember the both of us having sex?" Brandon questions.<br>" Um, when you were going to leave, we went to our secret place and we had sex together." Stella corrected Brandon. " Oh~. Oops." Brandon blushes.  
>" So, what know? I told everyone except my dad." Stella says.<br>" Even my mom has to know about this." Brandon added. " Did you told anyone else?" Brandon asked.  
>" Yeah, I told our friends and my teachers." Stella answered.<br>" Ok, I'll go right now to tell Saladin and even my mom." Brandon insisted.  
>" Before you go, are you mad about me being pregnant and you being a dad?" Stella asked.<br>" No, I'm not mad, I'm just... Shocked and kinda happy." Brandon admitted.  
>" Why?" Stella questions.<br>" Shocked 'cause, I never knew this was gonna and happy 'cause, I get to have my own family." Brandon explains and Stella gave him a kiss in the cheek.  
>" Go get 'em tiger." Stella smiles.<p>

~*~*~*~*Red Fountain~*~*~*~*  
>Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna came to their seats and wait 'till the race starts.<br>" I wonder how Stella's doing." Bloom questions the girls.  
>" She'll be fine, I hope." Tecna says. Then Cordatorta came to the girls.<br>" Ladies, we want to surprise the boy's by you saying good luck for them. Would you like to come see them?" Cordatorta asked.  
>" Yeah!" The girls exclaimed and followed Cordatorta.<p>

" Ready guys? Thousand's of people waiting and watching us not to screw anything up" Timmy asks the boy's while they get their gear's.  
>" That made us really nervous." Helia noted.<br>" You had to ask." Riven added. Cordatorta came in the room.  
>" Men, their are visitors for you." Cordatorta smiled and left the boy's.<br>" Hey guy's." The Winx greet's the boy's and walks up to their boyfriends.  
>The Winx wishes the boy's luck and talk's.<br>" Really? Brandon is here?" Bloom question's Sky.  
>" Yeah! He came early so he can continue Red Fountain and stuff." Sky explained.<br>" Stella need's to know this." Musa alerted and took out her phone in her purse.  
>" You don't need to, Brandon came to Alfea to greet Stella." Riven says.<br>" By this time, Brandon know's Stella is pregnant and he's the dad of their child." Timmy noted. The bell rang twice.  
>" I guess that's our cue. I mean minus me 'cause I don't go to school here." Nabu corrected.<br>" Wish us luck." Riven says and goes to the arena.  
>" You don't need it!" Musa exclaimed.<p>

The girl's assemble to their seats and the announcer which is Saladin came up to the stage.  
>" Isn't that Brandon?" Flora pointed at the window where she see's Brandon with Saladin.<br>" Yeah, that's him!" Bloom added.  
>" Why he's up their?" Tecna questioned.<br>" I think he's gonna tell Saladin!" Layla answered.  
>" I would like to make an announcement please." Saladin says politely<br>Everyone ignored Saladin and everyone kept on talking.  
>" I SAID SILENT !" Saladin shouted really loud on the microphone and everyone stopped talking.<br>Saladin clears his throat and started, " Thank you. I would like to say thank you for attending our annual HoverBike Race. The schools that will participate the race are, Blue Shores Academy, the winning school since 5 century's ago." And the people from that school cheered. And thet boys at their school ran to the arena  
>" And last but not least, the winning school since the 13th century through the 17th century and tries to win again, Red Fountain!" Saladin exclaimed. The Specialists ran to the arena and everyone gave a loud cheer except for the rival school.<br>" Let the race begin! Cordatorta and Conde' ( Conde' is Cordatorta's twin brother who teaches at Blue Shores Academy) instruct the boys" Saladin announced.

Saladin sat down to his seat and payed attention to Brandon. " Yes Brandon, sorry about that, everyone is waiting for the race."  
>" Um, I would like to tell you something." Brandon started. " My girlfriend, Stella of Solaria, we did a little thing together and I ended her up preg-"<br>" I know you got her pregnant." Saladin admitted.  
>" You did? How?" Brandon sweatsdrop.<br>" Faragonda told me." Saladin simply answers.  
>" So I'm not expelled?" Brandon blushes.<br>" Your not expelled Brandon." Saladin nods.  
>" Aw~ Thank you, thank you! I won't let you down (metaphorically)" Brandon exclaims and gives a big hug and carrys him up. " Let me down." Saladin squeals. And Brandon put's him down the floor. " Sorry." Brandon blushes.<p>

Cordatorta huddles with the Specialists, " Okay boy's we gotta beat the crap out of those palooka's." Coradorta says. " Um, Conde' is your brother." Helia noted. " Helia, your new around here, he and Cordatorta were sibling rivals since the day they were born." Riven explained.  
>" Wow." Helia says to himself. " I believe you will all win for Red Fountain, if you don't you, don't wanna go there." Cordatorta says. And the Specialists split up.<br>The boy's went in their hoverbikes and waited 'till the bell rings. A few seconds later it rang the boy's move in speed.

The last round came, it's only Riven of Red Fountain vs. Vincent of Blue Shores Academy. Then it was an Halftime. The girls greet their boyfriends.  
>" Aw crap, Vincent." Riven complained as Musa gives him a sports drink at the cooler.<br>" Who's Vincent?" Musa asked.  
>" Vincent, my enemy since you left our kingdom, he always a show off, whenever I do something, he does and he wants me second best." Riven explained.<br>" Oh, then I think you better win." Musa suggested. And the bell rang twice.  
>" Gotta go. And fail." Riven moaned and walked slowly to the door.<br>Musa came and give him a kiss in the cheek. " You can do it." Musa whispered. Riven blushed and said with excitment, " I can do it!"

Riven is at the arena and the Specialists and the Winx minus Stella and Brandon cheered for Riven.  
>" Go Riven!" The Winx cheered. " You can do it man!" The Specialists cheered.<br>Then a guy with dark purple hair with spikes  
>" Riven, long time no see, when was your funeral? 4 months ago." Vincent teased<br>" Oh, Vincent, with your lame jokes. Why are you here? Maybe your here for me to kick the hell out of your face today." Riven teased back.  
>Then the bell rang three times. " Get on your hoverbikes boys." Cordatorta commanded. The two boy's went on their hoverbikes.<br>" Play fair. Follow the rules." Conde' explained. The bell rang which means they start to race.

" Girls, I think I see the Trix." Layla pointed out.  
>" Where?" Tecna asked and she see's the three witches. " Oh, there." Tecna says.<br>" Why are they here?" Flora questioned. " I think they are up to know good, let's get to the bottom of it." Bloom insisted.  
>" Flora, the Specialists, and I will warn the rest." Musa suggested.<br>" Okay. Let's go." Bloom says.  
>Bloom, Layla, and Tecna goes and find's the Trix while the Specialists, Flora and Musa find's help.<p>

" Be careful Stormy, don't hurt Riven." Darcy reminded to Stormy as she meditates to create a giant tornado.  
>" Don't tell me you still have feelings for Riven." Icy remarked.<br>" Yeah, I still love him. Don't tell anyone." Darcy admitted.  
>" It's going to be fun ruining this pathetic place again." Icy glared.<br>" Not with us around!" Bloom shouted. The girls began position.  
>" You again!" Icy growled. " Winx Enchantix!" Tecna, Layla, and Bloom shouted and began to transform.<p>

" You lead me no choice but to eliminate you, again!" Icy yelled." Ice Wave!"  
>" Protective ForceShield!" Tecna shouted and shielded Icy's attack.<br>" Ugh! Crap!" Icy complained. " Let me take care of it." Darcy insisted.  
>Then Darcy and Tecna fought while Icy and Layla fought.<br>" Dragon Inferno!" Bloom shouted and it hit Stormy.  
>" Shit! What the hell are you doing! I was about to destroy this place!" Stormy yelled in rage. Then the two began to battle each other.<p>

Musa, Flora, and the Specialists minus Riven and Brandon finds Saladin.  
>They found where he was and came to him.<br>" Trix...Here...Stop them." Musa says while panting.  
>" The Trix are here! Come on Specialists we need to get them." Saladin ordered and they all ran to the upper floor.<p>

The Trix and the three Winx continue to fight until Saladin and the rest are there to stop them.  
>" Uh oh!" Icy says and the three teleported themselves out of the building.<br>" Sky!" Bloom exclaimed and gave him a hug. Also Tecna and Layla hugged their boyfriend.  
>" Your okay!" Flora says cheerfully.<br>" Now let's go back." Musa noted and the rest followed her.

By the time they came back, they see that Riven is holding the Winner's Trophy, while Vincent walks away upset. Everyone came and cheered for Riven.

The next day,  
>~*~*~*~Magix Studio~*~*~*~<br>" Why are we here?" Brandon asked as he and Stella walks inside the studio.  
>" I don't know, they said it's a surprise." Stella answered. They see Mr. Yates and the Winx and Specialists.<br>" Sit down." Mr. Yates suggested and the two sat down.  
>" You two are here because whatever happens, we are here to help you two." Bloom explained.<br>" We are gonna sing you a song to cheer you up." Sky says. And the rest came to their positions.

All: Um um um um  
>um um um um<br>um um um um um [x2]

Timmy: Sometimes in our lives  
>We all have pain<br>We all have sorrow  
>But if we are wise<br>We know that there's always tomorrow

All (Timmy and Layla)Lean on me!  
>when you're not strong<br>and I'll be your friend  
>I'll help you carry on<br>for it won't be long  
>'till I'm gonna need<br>somebody to lean on

LaylaPlease! (all:please)  
>swallow your pride (all:pride)<br>if I have things  
>you need to borrow<br>(all:For) for no one can fill  
>those of your needs<br>that you won't let show

Layla:So just call (all:call) on me brother (all:hey)  
>when you need a hand (all:When you need a hand)<br>we all need (all:need) somebody to lean on!  
>(all:I just might have a problem)<br>I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
>we all need somebody to lean on!<p>

Layla and all:Lean on me (Timmy:Hey)  
>when you're not strong (TimmyWhen you're not strong)<br>I'll be your friend (TimmyI'll be your friend)  
>I'll help you carry on (Timmyhelp you carry on)<br>for it wont be long (Timmyo it wont be long)  
>'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on<p>

Layla and all:(all:Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
>when you need a hand (when you need a hand)<br>we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
>(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand<br>we all need somebody to lean on!  
>Lean on me<p>

Timmy: If (If)  
>there is a load! (there is a load)<br>you have to bare (you have to bare)  
>that you can't carry<br>I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>if you just call me

All:Call me (Timmy:I'm calling)  
>Call me (Layla:when you need a friend)<br>Call me (Timmycall me)  
>Call me (Layla:call me) (Timmy:when you need a friend)<br>Call me (Layla:when you need a friend)  
>Call me (Timmy:if you need a friend)<br>Call me (Layla:any time of day)  
>Call me<p>

Layla:It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
>lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend<br>lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
>lean on lean on lean on me<br>I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
>I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)<br>All: Yeah

Everyone cheered and gave a group hug with Stella and Brandon.

**Thank's for reading! Please Review.  
><strong> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Enemies Revealed  
>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry about the long absence. I'll update everyday! This chapter is very intriguing and shocking.

**Previously on Musa's Song,**  
>Sectionals begins tommorow! The Winx supports the boy's HoverBike Race and Riven won. Brandon comes back to Stella's life. And Darcy wants to win Riven. And that's what you miss in Musa's Song.<br>**  
>~*~*~*~*Alfea~*~*~*~*<br>**" Where's Flora?" Musa asked Bloom while Bloom reads the Hunger Games.  
>" She's at that oracle place to see if she's really cheating on Helia." Bloom answered as turns to the next page.<br>" Okay, I'm gonna go to the White Horse to eat, want me to get you something?" Musa asked  
>" Yeah, can you give me a cupcake and a cappuccino." Bloom answered as she read her book.<br>" Okay. Gonna get going." Musa said.  
>" See you later." Bloom added. And Musa left the room.<p>

**~*~*~*~*White Horse~*~*~*~***  
>Musa walks in the White Horse and she see's Riven talking to Darcy. Musa then storms in them.<br>" What the hell is happening here? And why are you here with my boyfriend?" Musa angerly asked.  
>" I'm just here to ask him to reconsider with his choice dating you." Darcy deviously answered and walks away but Musa pulled her arm and slapped her in the face. Darcy wants to slap back but Musa takes her arm and pushed it away. " If I see you, talking to my boyfriend, that is the first thing you'll ever regret doing." Musa warned. And Darcy left and yelled out " This isn't over Musa!" and a waiter passed by her and she toom the waiters tray and threw it in the floor and left.<p>

" Musa... It was nothing, I promise." Riven says.  
>" Okay, you promise me." Musa added. " So why are you talking to her?" She asked.<br>" She's flirting and I'm denying her attempt." Riven explained.  
>" I'm going to get something here. Meet you at rehersals." Musa says and goes in line to purchase some food. And Riven goes back to Red Fountain.<br>**  
>~*~*~*~*~*Red Fountain~*~*~*~*~*<br>**Riven is in the bathroom taking a shower and Brandon comes in his room  
>" Riven! Riven! I need to borrow your chemistry notes!" Brandon shouted and look's for Riven and his notes. Once he found the notes, he hears his phone got a text message.<br>" Hmmmm... I'll just take a peek." Brandon whispered and looked who texted.  
>" Who's D?" Brandon questions.<br>' Hey Riven, I miss u already... thx for choosing me, meet u 2night so we can sleep 2gether. Don't tell the specialists, the winx, and especially Icy and Stormy. They'll make fun of me. D.' Brandon gasped.  
>" Darcy is Riven's mistress. Oh my God he's cheating on Musa!" Brandon shouted and Riven get's out of the restroom shirtless wearing his towel underneath.<br>" What are you doing with my phone dude? Give it back!" Riven shouted and he chases Brandon in the hallways.  
>" Why are you cheating on Musa?" Brandon asked.<br>" I can't tell you. Please don't tell Musa, she's gonna break up with me." Riven begged to his knee's.  
>" Okay fine... You know your towel fell." Brandon says. Riven then get's his towel and wraps himself.<br>" Ooops." Riven blushed and Brandon gives back his phone.

**~*~*~*~ Magix Studio~*~*~*~***  
>" Why aren't you wearing your cheerleading uniform?" Tecna asked Stella.<br>" Coach kicked me out because she found out I'm pregnant." Stella answered and begins to cry. Flora then comes inside crying.  
>" Flora? What happened?" Bloom asked.<br>" The test said I'm lying... Helia broke up with me... I know that oracle is wrong." Flora sobbed and Bloom hugged her.  
>" We believe you." Bloom said. Mr Yates comes in.<br>" Why Stella and Flora are crying? Mr. Yates asked.  
>" It's kinda private." Tecna answered. The Specialists comes in.<br>" Let's begin! I'll choose one of the people who are singing. Once I call you come with me."  
>" Riven and Musa, you two are goung to sing a ballad. Come with me." He said and the two follows him in his office.<p>

" Guy's I need to tell you something." Brandon started and everyone listened.  
>" What is it?" Layla asked.<br>" Riven is cheating on Musa over Darcy." Brandon admitted.  
>" What?" Everyone shouted in a shocking way.<br>" I said Riven is cheating on Musa over Darcy." Brandon whispered.  
>" We heard you!" Sky said and smacked him in the head.<br>" Uh, oh. Do we tell Musa?" Bloom asked.  
>" No. We can't. If we do, their will be no chance of us winning." Tecna says.<br>" Tecna is right. If we tell, we'll be a total fail. Musa is a great singer and if she quits, we'll lose." Timmy said. Everyone agreed to not tell Musa until Sectionals is over.  
>Musa and Riven comes back and everyone stopped talking.<br>" Helia, you'll sing the next one. Follow me." Mr. Yates says and Helia follows him.

" So what are you guys talking about?" Musa asked.  
>" Nothing." Everyone answered together in union.<br>" Bloom and Sky, you'll sing the last song" He says and the two follow him.

After, everyone went to a nightclub for a good luck party that Mr. Yates hosted and made for them. Only the Winx and Specialists minus Stella (Needs to sleep because of baby), Brandon ( study for test), and Riven (date with Darcy).  
>" Do you know where's Riven?" Sky asked Musa.<br>" No, he stayed their for detention." Musa answered.  
>" Who want's to sing the kareoke?" Mr. Yates asked.<br>" I wanna sing!" Flora shouted and goes to the stage.  
>" Is she drunk?" Helia asked Tecna.<br>" Yeah! She drank to much wine." Tecna replied.

" I'll sing, Call me Maybe." Flora exclaimed.  
>" Flora, your drunk, I don't think you can sing for know." Mr. Yates says.<br>" Shut up! I wanna sing!" Flora growled and the music began.

Flora(sounds drunk): I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,  
>and now you're in my way<br>I trade my soul for a wish,  
>pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this,  
>but now you're in my way<br>Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
>Hot night, wind was blowin'<br>Where you think you're going, baby?

Helia comes up and carries Flora out of the stage to outside.  
>" Why did you did that?" Flora complained.<br>" Your drunk, you need to go back to Alfea." Helia says.  
>" I didn't cheated on you... I love you... The oracle is lying." Flora says and begins crying in Helia's shoulder and passes out. Helia then carries her to Alfea.<p>

Once the party was over, they all went back to Alfea and Red Fountain.

**1) The songs are  
>* ABC by Jackson 5 (Bloom&amp;Sky)<br>* I want you back by Jackson 5 (Helia)  
>* Human Nature by Micheal Jackson (Musa&amp;Riven)<br>2) R&R!  
>3) To see what they are wearing for rehersals, at the nightclub go to my homepage and copy n' paste my polyvore link.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Broken Heart, Broken Soul  
>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for all those reviews. This chapter will reveal why Riven is cheating on Musa. And get your tissue boxes, this is a saddest chapter ever. And forgive me of the blood.  
><strong>COPYRIGHT: DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE<strong>  
><strong><br>Previously on Musa's Song,**  
>Flora is SUPER heartbroken because the oracle says she's cheating on Helia. She even got drunk from being upset. Stella then says Coach G kicked her out from cheerleading because she's pregnant. And that is not the only drama, Riven secretly dates Darcy but only everyone knows except Musa. And that's what you missed on Musa's Song.<p>

**Now,**  
><strong>~*~*~*~*~*Alfea~*~*~*~*~*<br>**The Winx gets dressed up. The girls wear an orange dress, black belt, black heels, and a black bracelet.  
>" I am like super nervous if we lose." Bloom say anxiously.<br>" Don't worry, we'll win. I know we will." Musa says as she put's her lip gloss. Layla look's very guilty so she talks to Tecna in private.  
>" Tecna, I don't think I can keep the secret for long." Layla said.<br>" Layla, if we tell her, she'll be heartbroken. And she's never going to show up again." Tecna said.  
>" Your right." Layla added.<br>" I'm ready!" Stella exclaimed and burst Layla and Tecna's conversation.  
>" So, that baby is four months?" Layla asked.<br>" Yup! Only 5 months left!" Stella responded.  
>*beep,beep* The bus horn shouted.<br>" Let's go! Sectionals here we come!" Bloom exclaimed and the Winx exits Alfea and goes to the bus to pick up the boy's.  
><strong><br>~*~*~*~*~*Red Fountain~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>The Specialists get dressed up. They wear a black shirt, orange tie, orange shoes, and black pants.  
>" Riven?" Sky started.<br>" Yeah?" Riven asked.  
>" Why are you cheating on Musa?" Sky asked.<br>" Wait, how'd you know?" Riven questioned.  
>" Brandon told." Sky admitted.<br>" Ugh! That blabber mouth! I'm gonna get him!" Riven growled.  
>" Before you do, please don't avoid the question, why?" Sky asked.<br>" Okay, fine I'll tell you. A few day's ago, Darcy approached me. She tried to seduce me, but I didn't liked it. She then threatened me that if I don't do what she wants, she'll kill you guy's and the Winx. I don't wanna loose you guy's so I have no choice but to accept it." Riven admitted.  
>" Sorry man. You need to tell Musa right away." Sky said.<br>" I know, I'll just tell AFTER sectionals." Riven suggested.  
>" Okay, fine. You better tell." Sky urged.<br>*beep,beep* The bus horn shouted. The Specialists exits Red Fountain.

**~*~*~*~*~*Magix Arena~*~*~*~*~**  
>The Winx and Specialists arrive and they go to backstage to wait for the intercom to call them. A flat screen TV is in their room so they can watch each groups performance.<br>" The Trix are up first, then Harmony Medley, and us." Timmy explained as they read the handout.  
>" The first group is Cloudtower's Troubled Witches." The announcer says the Trix and other witches comes up the stage wearing black and purple outfits.<p>

They begin their positions and the song started and that song is Starships by Nicki Minaj  
>Stormy: Let's go to the beach, each<br>Let's go get away  
>They say, what they gonna say?<br>Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
>Bad girls like me, is hard to come by<br>The patron own, let's go get it on  
>The zone own. Yes, i'm in the zone<br>Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
>I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits<br>All: I'm on the floor, floor  
>I love to dance<br>So give me more, more, 'till i can't stand  
>Get on the floor, floor<br>Like it's your last chance  
>If you want more, more<br>Then here i am  
>Starships were meant to fly<br>Hands up, and touch the sky  
>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high<br>Let's do this one more time  
>Starships were meant to fly<br>Hands up, and touch the sky  
>Let's do this one last time<br>Hands up..  
>Higher than any other<br>Higher than any other  
>Higher than any other<br>Stormy: Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, i own that  
>And i ain't paying my rent this month, i owe that<br>But my could you want, and my could you like  
>Dance our life, there's no end in sight<br>Twinkle, twinkle little star..  
>Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray<br>Now spend all your money 'cause today payday  
>And if you're a g, you a g-g-g<br>My name is onika, you can call me nicki  
>Get on the floor, floor<br>Like it's your last chance  
>If you want more, more<br>Then here i am  
>All:Starships were meant to fly<br>Hands up, and touch the sky  
>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high<br>Let's do this one more time  
>Starships were meant to fly<br>Hands up, and touch the sky  
>Let's do this one last time<br>Can't stop..  
>All:Higher than any other<br>Higher than any other  
>Higher than any other<br>Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<br>Starships were meant to fly  
>Hands up, and touch the sky<br>Let's do this one last time  
>Can't stop..<br>All:Higher than any other  
>Higher than any other<br>Higher than any other

Everyone applaud cheerfully and they exit the stage.  
>" Up next is Harmony Medley!" The announcer said. They sing a boring song kinda like an opera.<br>After, " Next is Alfea and Red Fountain Specialized Winx." The announcer says.

The Winx and Specialists go up on the stage covered by the curtains and Musa and Riven are going to sing and walk all the way to the stage.  
>" Good luck." Musa says nervously to Riven.<br>" Will you love me even though bad things will happen?" Riven asked  
>" I'll love you even though bad things will happen." Musa answered and the two kissed. And Musa opens the door<p>

Musa:  
>Looking out<br>Across the nighttime  
>The city winks a sleepless eye<br>Hear his voice  
>Shake my window<br>Sweet seducing sighs

(The Riven opens the door)Riven:  
>Get me out<br>Into the nighttime  
>Four walls won't hold me tonight<br>If this town  
>Is just an apple<br>Then let me take a bite

Riven and Musa:  
>If they say,<br>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
>Why, why, ([Mercedes:] does he do me that way)<br>If they say,  
>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<br>Why, why does he do me that way

Riven:  
>Reaching out<br>To touch a stranger

Riven and Musa:  
>Electric eyes are everywhere<p>

Riven:  
>See that girl<br>She knows I'm watching  
>She likes the way I stare<p>

Riven and Musa:  
>If they say,<br>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
>Why, oh why, does he do me that way<br>If they say,  
>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<br>Why, oh why, does he do me that way

Musa:  
>I like livin' this way<p>

Riven:  
>I like lovin' this way<p>

Musa:  
>Oh why<br>Oh why

Riven:  
>Looking out<br>Across the morning  
>Where the city's heart begins to beat<br>Reaching out  
>I touch his shoulder<p>

Riven and Musa  
>I'm dreaming of the street<br>If they say,  
>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<br>Why, why, does he do me that way  
>If they say,<br>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
>Why, why does he do me that way<p>

Riven  
>I like livin' this way<p>

Riven  
>I like lovin' this way<p>

Musa  
>Oh why<br>Oh why

Musa and Riven  
>Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature<br>Why.

Crowd cheers and the curtains open. Helia and everyone then begin's to sing I want you back.  
>Helia:When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around<br>Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd  
>But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took<br>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)<br>Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)<p>

Oh I do now (I want you back)  
>Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
>Na na na na<p>

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
>Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right<br>Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground  
>Following the girl I didn't even want around<p>

Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)<br>Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I've seen you in his arms.<p>

All I want...  
>All I need...<br>All I want!  
>All I need!<p>

Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
>Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) Yeah<br>(I want you back)  
>Oh baby, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)<br>But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)  
>Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha!<br>(To that I love you)  
>Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)<p>

Oh I do now (I want you back)  
>Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
>Na na na na (I want you back)<p>

Crowd cheered and Bloom, Sky, and everyone sings ABC.  
>[Bloom) A buh-buh buh buh-buh<br>[SW] A buh-buh buh buh-buh

Bloom:  
>You went to school to learn, girl<br>Things you never, never knew before

Brandon:  
>I got I before E except after C<p>

Bloom:  
>And why two plus two makes four<br>Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you ([ND:] Teach you, teach you)  
>All about love, dear, (SW: All about love)<p>

Sky:  
>Sit yourself down, take a seat<br>All you gotta do is repeat after me

Bloom with Specialized Winx:  
>A B C, easy as one, two, three<br>Are simple as do re mi  
>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl<br>A B C, easy as one, two, three (Stella: Ohhhh)  
>Are simple as do re mi<br>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl

Bloom:  
>(SW: Come on, let me love you just a little bit)<br>Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
>(SW: Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on<br>Let me show you what it's all about

Stella:  
>Reading and writing arithmetic<br>Are the branches of the learning tree

Sky:  
>But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl<p>

Brandon:  
>Your education ain't complete<p>

Bloom:  
>T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, (SW; show you, show you)<br>How to get an A, (SW:Nah nah nah nah naah)

Sky:  
>Spell me, you, add the two<br>Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do

Bloom with Specialized Winx:  
>A B C is easy as one, two, three<br>Are simple as do re mi  
>A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl<br>A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Stella: Ohhhh)  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be  
>That's how easy love can be<br>Sing a simple melody (SW: That's how easy love can be)  
>One, two, three, you and me<p>

Brandon:  
>Sit down girl I think I love you<p>

Sky:  
>No, get up girl show me what you can do!<p>

Bloom with Specialized Winx:  
>Shake it, shake it, baby, (Sky: come on now)<br>Shake it, shake it, baby, (Brandon: ooh-ooh)  
>Shake it, shake it, baby,<br>One, two, three baby oo  
>A B C baby<br>do re mi baby  
>That's how easy love can be<br>A B C is easy as like counting up to three (Stella: Ohhhh)  
>Sing a simple melody<br>That's how easy love can be

Sky:  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out,<br>Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about  
>A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three (Stella: Ohhhh)<br>Sing a simple melody  
>That's how easy love can be<p>

Sky:  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to<br>Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out

Bloom and Specialized Winx:  
>A B C is easy it's like counting up to three<br>Sing a simple melody  
>That's how easy love can be<p>

Sky:  
>Now I'm gonna teach you how to<br>Sing it out, sing it out, easy as one, two, three

Everyone cheered loudly.

**~*~*~*~*~Announcements~*~*~*~*~***  
>The three groups go up on the stage with a woman who has the envelope and the judges witch are Faragonda, Ms. Griffin, and Saladin.<br>" I would like to thank everyone who participated this years sectionals." The woman says.  
>" Now, with the winners." The woman says. She opens the envelope.<br>" Third place is..." The woman started, everyone looked nervous. " Harmony Medley." The group takes their tiny trophy and leaves.  
>" Now, I'll say first place is..." The woman started. " Specialized Winx!" Everyone cheered except the Trix.<p>

" Ugh! Fuck You!" Stormy shouted and threw lightning bolts on Bloom but Stella pushed Bloom and it hit Stella.  
>" Stella!" The Winx and Specialist shouted.<br>" Oh my God! My stomach hurts." Stella says as she holds her stomach, blood than comes out of her.  
>" Guy's! She's having a miscarrage! Call the ambulance!" Tecna alerted. The Winx and Specialists confort her.<br>" How dare you!" Brandon shouted as he holds Stella in his arms.  
>" Whatever." Icy says and the Trix leaved<br>**  
>~*~*~*~*Hospital~~**~*~*~*<br>**They rushed Stella in the hospital. The Winx and Specialists wait for the doctor.  
>" It's all my fault." Bloom sobbed and Sky hugged her.<br>" No, it's not your fault. It's all the Trix's doings." Sky says. Riven thinks it's the right time to tell Musa so he goes to her.  
>" Musa, can I talk to you. In private." Riven asked. Musa followed Riven outside of the hospital.<p>

**~*~*~*~*Outside~*~*~*~**  
>" Yes Riven?" Musa asked.<br>" Um... You need to know that-" Riven started and Darcy approaches them.  
>" Since we didn't win Riven, I'll tell." Darcy insisted.<br>" What tell?" Musa asked.  
>" Your dear boyfriend Riven, is cheating on you over me." Darcy admitted. Musa looked she disappears.<br>" Is it true?" Musa asked.  
>" Yes but-" Riven started and Musa slapped him in the face.<br>" I don't care why, how could you." Musa sobbed. I  
>" I wanted to tell but if I tell she threatened me that she'll harm you all." Riven explained.<br>" Does the my friends knew?" Musa asked as she cried. Riven nodded. Musa then slapped him again.  
>" I never want to see you again." Musa sobbed and she took off a necklace and throws it in the ground. Once she walked away, it starts to rain. Riven picked up the necklace.<p>

As Musa walks to the streets, Riven notices a car coming towards her.  
>" Musa! Look out!" Riven shouted. Musa looked and see's a car coming towards her and it hit her. She fell in the floor and she coughed blood out and her head is bleeding. And car rushes out. Riven ran to her.<br>As he catches up to her he see's Musa's eyes closing.  
>" Musa!" He shouted as he cradles Musa in his arms. The Winx and Specialists goes outside and see's Riven and Musa. They rushed to bring her to the hospital.<p>

**~To know about the necklace here's a flashback~**  
>A day after Musa and Riven are together, they are at a garden hanging out.<br>Riven takes out a necklace from his pockets.  
>" What's that?" Musa asked.<br>" It's a family necklace passed down to many generations. My dad gave this to my mother. And it's my turn to give it to the one I love." Riven explained and he put's the necklace on Musa.  
>" You know you can be really cheesy." Musa chuckled and the two kissed.<br>**  
>1) Their will be more tommorow<br>2) R&R  
>3) To see what they wore, go to my fan fiction homepage and copy n' paste my polyvore link<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: An eggy situation  
>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry I hadn't been updating. I hadn't update because my parents had an emergency thing to do so me, my younger brother, and my older sister are sent to my grandma's house. I brought my macbook with me when I was staying their and I typed up this chapter and I asked my grandma if she has wifi and she asked "What's wifi?". So~ their was no internet so I had to wait 'till Monday to post.  
><strong>Previously on Musa's Song<br>**The gang won Sectionals, but bad things happened. Stella had a miscarrage, Musa and Riven broke up, AND Musa got in another accident. Why does bad things happen to them? And that's what you miss on Musa's Song.

**Now,  
>Tecna's POV<strong>  
>It's been two weeks after Sectionals and the accident. Stella's baby is ok and Musa... She survived from the car crash and She quitted Alfea and moved to our rival school, and it's not Cloudtower, it's Beta University where she transferred. Now, we are thinking of a plan to take Musa back.<br>**  
>At Beta University<br>Musa's POV**  
>It's been a week since I transferred here. My life had changed, I'm now hanging out with the populars, dating the leader of the glee club called Atomic Beta and his name is Jared, and I became a tougher, wiser, and stronger self.<p>

**After School**  
>Bloom, Sky, and Riven are at Timmy's AirCraft going to Musa's hometown and school.<br>" Ugh! It's all my fault she's gone." Riven says.  
>" No offense, it is kinda your fault." Sky added as he controls the aircraft.<br>" Thanks for the sympathy Sky!" Riven scolded.  
>" Guy's stop fighting. Just trust me, we'll get Musa back." Bloom says like their's a bright side in doing this.<p>

Once they arrived at Musa's Palace, they snucked inside and spot Musa under a tree playing her flute.  
>" Hi Musa!" Bloom exclaimed and Musa stopped playing.<br>" What are you doung here?" Musa asked.  
>" We are here to talk to you." Sky answered.<br>" We need you back." Riven blurted out.  
>" Nice smooth talking Riven." Sky scolded.<br>" No. I'm not coming back. You can't make me!" Musa shouted and stormed off.

**The Next Day.**

**Aftr School,**

Musa goes to glee club and she see's Jared and the group with cartons of gargoyle eggs.

"Why you guy's have gargoyle egg's?" Musa asked.

" Since you are mad at them, we'll help you get revenge against them." Jared says.

" Are you in?" Veronica asked. Musa seemed not into the plan but she wants revenge.

"I'm in." Musa answered

**Magix Studio**

The Winx and the Specialists are rehearsing until, they came in.

"Umm… What are you doing here?" Layla asked.

" Maybe, a peace offering." Nabu says.

" Yes, a peace offering." Vernica smiled and everyone except Musa threw egg's at them.

"Musa? Why aren't you throwing?" Jared asked.

"Maybe she's one of them." Veronica whispered.

"If you throw it, you're with us. If not, I'll break up with you and you will be kicked out." Jared threatened Musa..

"No one, threatens me." Musa growled and dumped the egg on Jared's head.

"BTW, I quit." Musa shouted and stormed off. The Winx and Specialists left to clean themselves.

**The next day,**

"Welcome back!" Flora exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry what they did to you. And I forgive most of you." Musa said.

"Let's celebrate!" Timmy cheered and everyone except Riven followed. Riven then pulls Musa's arm.

"What?" Musa shrugged.

"What you said out their, do you forgive me?" Riven asked.

"I don't forgive you, only them I forgive. I will never and I mean ever forgive you." Musa says and storms off.

**At the Hospital**

Stella and Brandon are waiting for the ultrasound results which determines if they are having a boy or a girl. The doctor comes out.

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Stella asked anxiously.

"It's a baby-"

**To be continued….**

**You can vote on what gender of the baby by PM-ing me your answer**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Hell-O  
>Previously on Musa's Song, The gang finally got Musa back but Musa forgave everyone but not Riven. Stella and Brandon are going reveal the gender of their baby.<p>

Now, (White Horse)  
>The Winx and Specialists are hanging out and just having fun.<br>"Who wants to have a turn in the kareoke?" The DJ asked.  
>"Me!" Musa answered and got up on the stage.<br>"What number?" The DJ asked.  
>"4-9-7" Musa said determinely.<br>"4-9-7, no one ever chose that song, only people who are totally pissed." Layla whispered to Bloom.  
>"I guess, she is pissed." Bloom whispered back to Layla.<br>The DJ enters the number and the song begins which is called "Gives you hell" by All-American Rejects  
>"This is dedicated to my, totally pissed life and how I feel when I see someone I hate." Musa says and looked at Riven with a mad face. The rest of them giggled<br>"Dude, I think you got Musa-burned." Sky chuckled.

Musa:I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
>And it never feels out of place<br>And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<p>

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
>And where's that shiny car?<br>And did it ever get you far?  
>You never seemed so tense, love<br>I've never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<p>

And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell<br>I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Yeah, where did it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell<p>

Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
>You can take back your memories, they're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
>With the sad, sad look that you wear so well<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>(Hope it gives you hell!)  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
>(Hope it gives you hell!)<p>

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell  
>And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell<p>

The music ended and the machine gave Musa a hundred. Everyone cheered except Riven who just left when the song ended.  
>"I think she made Riven more grumpy." Layla whispered to Bloom who nod's.<p>

~Hospital~  
>"Your having, a baby girl!" The doctor announced.<br>"A girl?" Brandon questioned.  
>"Oh yeah! A tiny me!" Stella exclaimed.<br>"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor says and leaves.  
>"Let's tell the other's!" Stella suggested happily.<br>"Uh... I was excpecting a boy, so~, I'll just stick with my tiny Stella." Brandon says and touches Stella's stomach.

~Alfea~  
>"You really made Riven upset." Bloom says as she combs her red hair.<br>"I did..." Musa said with guilt. "Whatever, he deserved that." Musa added with anger and Flora comes in.  
>"Do you know where's Stella?" Flora asked.<br>"She said she went to her ultrasound." Bloom answered.  
>"Okay." Flora replied and left. A few second's later, Stella finally arrived and the girls rushed to her.<br>"What's the baby?" Layla asked.  
>"Is it a boy?" Flora asked.<br>"Is it a girl?" Tecna asked.  
>"Come on tell us." Bloom whined.<br>"Just give her space and she'll answer!" Musa shouted. The four then gave her space.  
>"Thank's Musa, and I am having a baby girl!" Stella exclaimed and the girls congratulate her.<p>

~Red Fountain~  
>"Are you okay Riven?" Nabu asked as Riven lies down in his bed.<br>"Why do you even care? All you care about is yourself!" Riven shouted.  
>"I guess he's back to his grumpy self." Nabu murmured to himself as he walks away.<br>"Hey guys!" Brandon says cheerfully. No one respond. "I'm having a girl!" He exclaimed.  
>"Good for you. Yahoo." Riven said sarcasticly.<br>"What's wrong with you all? It's like a bus hit you." Brandon said.  
>"I'm gonna go for fresh air." Riven says and leaves the room.<br>"Gee's, he's cranky." Sky commented.  
>"He's like a burnt chicken dumpling." Helia added.<br>"I heard that!" Riven shouted.

~Forest~  
>Musa is outside of Alfea and at a forest, sitting next to a flowing river alone. She look's at the reflection of the water which that she see's herself. But, she notices a figure behind her.<br>"Who's their?" Musa shouted as she activates her power.  
>"Me sweety." A voice says and Musa got knocked out. It appears to be Darcy and she smiles deviously. Riven then arrives to the forest and notices Musa and Darcy.<br>"Ciao." Darcy says and is about to his a dark aura on her but, Riven ran and pushed Darcy which means Musa didn't got hurt.  
>"Oh! Riven, nice to see you. It's look like you still love her." Darcy started.<br>"So what? I love her still, and I'm through with you!" Riven shouted and attacked Darcy.  
>After, only Riven won and Darcy left. Riven went to Musa and carried her back to Alfea.<p>

~Alfea~  
>Riven brought Musa back to her bed and The Winx talks to him.<br>"Really? You saved her?" Bloom asked and Riven nodded.  
>"I think that's kinda romantic." Flora added.<br>"Should we tell her?" Tecna asked.  
>"No, we can't." Riven responded.<br>"Why?" Layla asked.  
>"Because, I don't think she'll quite be herself." Riven explained.<br>"Like~?" Bloom questioned.  
>"Like... She'll be confused! I don't want her to be crazy about her feelings." Riven expressed.<br>"Okay, we promise." Bloom said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Showdown**

Mr. Yates POV

"You are a freakin' whore!" I shouted in Coach G's face.

"I didn't understand you! I don't speak loser!" Coach G shouted back at me. That is what I look like when I get mad. (Winx&Specialists stared at them shockingly) I look like a dinosaur. If you wanna know what really happened? Then here.

~Yesterday...~

The Winx and Specialists wait for Mr. Yates to start todays lesson.

"6 months! 3 months to go!" Stella exclaimed.

"Good for you." Musa says as she uses her ipod.

"Why is Mr. Yates takin' forever?" Layla asked.

"I dunno?" Nabu shrugged. Then, they here Mr. Yates and Coach G's voices coming inside.

"Okay fine." Mr. Yates says to Coach G.

"Why is she here?" Brandon asked.

"I think all of you met Coach G.(everyone doesn't respond) She is going to help out in here and-" Mr. Yates explained but was cut off by Coach G.

"Okay Yates quit with the yappin'. We are all going to do a group competition. If I call you, go stand beside me." Coach G said and takes out her clipboard.

"Aretha!" She shouted and she looked at Layla. "Hurry!" Coach G shouted and Layla got up.

"Nerd! Other Nerd!" She shouted and Tecna and Timmy got up.

"Wizard kid! Ditzy vegiterian! The lone wolf!" Coach G shouted and Nabu, Flora, and Helia got up.

"So that leaves, Riven, Sky, Musa, Brandon, Bloom, and Stella." Mr. Yates reassured.

"Let's go group 1!" Coach G says and the six teens follows her.

~Group 1~

"So what are we gonna sing?" Tecna asked as Coach G passes the papers.

"Hate on me." Nabu chuckled.

"That's what I like, adding some chocolate." Layla smiled.

"Come on, let's see if this suit us." Coach G says and scoots away.

Layla: If I could give you the world  
>On a silver platter<br>Would even matter  
>You'd still be mad at me<br>If I can find in all this  
>A dozen roses<br>That I would give to you  
>You'd still be miserable<br>Cause in reality  
>I'm gon' be who I be<br>And I don't feel no faults  
>For all the lies that you bought<br>You can try as you may  
>Bring me down but I say<p>

That it ain't up to you  
>Gonna on do what you do<p>

[Everyone:]  
>Hate on me hater<br>Now or Later  
>Cause I'm gonna do me<br>You'll be mad baby

Layla:(Go head and hate)  
>Go head and hate on me hater<br>Cause I'm not afraid of  
>What I got I paid for<br>You can hate on me...

After the song, behind the door, Mr. Yates overheard them.

"I just found out they are singing a song about hate, so we are gonna sing a song about like." Mr. Yates explained and passed out the papers.

"No air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown." Musa says as she reads it.

"Who wanna sing it as a duet?" Mr. Yates asked.

"I recommend Musa and Riven." Stella exclaimed and Musa exchanged Stella a mad look.

"I don't recommend Riven and I. I can sing anything with him but NO ballads! I'll tell you if I want to." Musa says.

"Can Sky and I do the duet?" Bloom asked and Mr. Yates nodded.

Bloom: If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<br>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe

[All]  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air

No air, air - No  
>No air, air - No<br>No air, air - No  
>No air, air<p>

Sky:I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care<br>So how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<p>

[all]  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)<br>It's no air, no air (No - No)

All: No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No more  
>It's no air, no air<p>

~The next day~

Up first, was Mr Yates group.

Bloom: Tell how suppose I can breathe without air.

But was stopped by Coach G.

"Okay let's go." Coach G says.

"We just started!" Mr. Yates shouted. "You are sensitive because you are heartless! Yes I said it! You are heartless!"

"Oh you wanna go their?" Coach G asked.

~Now~

As Coach G and Mr. Yates fight, Sky shouted, "Stop! It's like mom and dad fighting!"

"In glee club, we are a family!" Helia noted.

"I agree, we don't like it if you fight." Musa added.

"If you guys fight! We are outta here!" Layla shouted. Coach G's group leave and also Mr. Yates group leaves the stage.

~The Next day~

The Winx and Specialists are dressed in black and white on the auditorium, while Mr. Yates sits.

"I'm sorry for what we did last time." Mr. Yates says.

"Just stay still and watch this." Tecna says. Everyone positioned and the song went on. (We are Young)

_[Musa]_  
>Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight<br>My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
>My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar<br>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and

_[Riven]_  
>I know I gave it to you months ago<br>I know you're trying to forget  
>But between the drinks and subtle things<br>The holes in my apologies, you know  
>I'm trying hard to take it back<p>

_[Sky]_  
>So if by the time the bar closes<p>

_[Stella&Sky]_  
>And you feel like falling down<br>I'll carry you home

_[Riven, Musa, all]_  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

_[Tecna, Layla, Flora]_  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

_[Tecna]_  
>Now I know that I'm not all that you got<br>I guess that I  
>I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart<p>

_[Musa]_  
>But our friends are back<br>So let's raise a cup  
>'Cause I found someone to carry me home<p>

_[Riven&all]_  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

_[Layla]_  
>Whoa<p>

_[All]_  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

_[Stella&all]_

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<br>Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
>Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)<p>

_[Specialists]_  
>The world is on my side<br>I have no reason to run  
>So will someone come and carry me home tonight<p>

_[Tecna]_  
>The angels never arrived<br>But I can hear the choir  
>So will someone come and carry me home<p>

_[Musa]_  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

_[Layla]_  
>We are young, yeah<p>

_[All]_  
>Tonight<br>We are young  
>So let's set the world on fire<br>We can burn brighter than the sun

_[Musa and Riven]_  
>So if by the time the bar closes<br>And you feel like falling down  
>I'll carry you home tonight<p>

**Next time on Musa's Song:**

1)Uh oh! Diaspro is back! She is ready to take revenge! And how will Bloom and Sky's relationship will affect?  
>"I got it before you!" Diaspro shouted and pulled Bloom's hair.<p>

2)Do you wonder what G means in Coach G's name? Well, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, and Nabu will find out.  
>"Oh my gosh!" Tecna says shockingly as she reads Coach G's birth certificate.<p>

3)Musa meet's their glee club competetor, Drako Black and he's the leader of Vocal Adrenaline. Will Riven feel jealousy?  
>"I don't trust that Drako!" Riven admitted.<br>"Why? Your jealous?" Musa asked leaving Riven unanswered.

**Stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	22. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hello faithful readers of my fanfic,_

_I know you guys are expecting an update and I'm super duper sorry for not updating in a long LONG time..._

_And I bet you are all upset and angry at me. Before you guys get mad, _

_Musa's Song will be completely rewritten._

_Honestly, I'm not satisfied how the story is progressing in Musa's Song._

_In the new version of Musa's Song, the plot will be completly rewritten._

_The new story will be published by the end of next week._

_Anyway, thank you for everyone who stood by this story and actually read and enjoyed it. If you have any questions or concerns, just PM or review._

_Don't worry fellow readers, I assure you that the new version of Musa's Song will be better. _

_Until next time,_

_Lulu56048_


End file.
